Letter
by Lajt Hane
Summary: His life was perfect. He had a house, job and this one very special person behind his back. Then everything broke up... like house of cards - "That shouldn't be this way..." He said while covering his eyes. Future!fic, Mpreg!
1. Prologue

Series: Kuroko no Basket

Genre: Angst, Family

Rating: PG-13/T

All original characters belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. OC characters belong to me.

* * *

To my dearest friend Kagami-kun.

I want to thank you for all of your support. You've always given me power to fight till the very end. You really don't know how grateful I am. You (...)

But I want to ask you one more thing. (...) Could you please take care of Retsuki? You are the only one I can ask for this big favor. I know you'll do a great job, because (...).

Kuroko Tetsuya

PS: Please give the second letter to (...). Thank you so much.

* * *

Thank You for reading this very short prologue. As You can see, my English is not very good (I think it's horrible XD), so betas are working for me right now, but there are still many mistakes. I'll try my best.

Great thanks to:

Raphael Argai Thanatos - who doing amazing job with correcting my fanfiction

Setoshi - the same, and giving me courage to write it

Mikami - for the same and your comments of some aspects.

Story is going to evolve in the further chapters... I hope ^.^".

Till later~!


	2. Chapter 1

Series: Kuroko no Basket

Genre: Angst, Family

Rating: PG-13/T

All original characters belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. OC characters belong to me. Contains some OOCness.

* * *

I - About meeting old friends and making new connections

Rays of sun were cutting through the curtains into the dark room.

Someone was standing in the kitchen and humming some song. He was making fried eggs. The man put the food on a plate where tomatoes, salad and bread with butter already lay in wait. He took the plate and another similar one and put them on a table in the living room.

With a smile, he went to the window and brushed aside the curtains. Bright sun shined in his red eyes. He turned, went to the hall and stopped near the brown door with a teddy bear sticker. Then knocked and went in.

The room was a total mess. Toys were lying on the floor, making it impossible to walk. Open books were on the desk and... there was an empty bowl and cheese chips spread all across the room.

He sighed and silently sneaked to the bed. There was something ball-shaped under a sheet. A very small "thing".

With a smirk playing on his face, he suddenly took the sheet off.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" He yelled.

On the bed was a little boy looking like a cat, in a fetal position. He slowly opened his dark blue eyes but at the same time one of his hands searched for his source of lost warm.

"Hm..." He opened his mouth like he was yawning and looked at the man in front of him. "Just five more minutes..."

"No. I should've waked you up sooner 'cause now you're gonna be late." the redhaired man turned and crouched next to the bowl. He started to pick up the scattered food and put it in its place.

The kid was sitting already and staring blindly at the wall. He then stretched and yawned.

"Breakfast is ready."

The boy nodded and stood with his bare feet on floor. He rubbed his eye.

The man picked up the half-full bowl.

"Let's go" He said.

They left the room and closed the door, then went into the living room.

"Waah!"

The boy ran to the table and sat on a wooden chair and beamed. It looks like he was full awake now.

Meanwhile the man sat slowly in the front of him. He took the chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu!"

The little person took the fork and cut the egg. With his little hands it took him awhile but finally he put it in his mouth and licked his lips.

"Slowly, slowly, we have some time left!" the man rebuked him, but it didn't have enough sharpness in it.

"But uncle, egg is the best" Complained the smaller one, not stopping his action.

The man named uncle smiled a little and started to eat his own portion. After a while he picked up the first topic which appeared in his mind:

"Today is your second day in Kindergarten?" he asked while cutting an egg in half

"Uhm!" the boy nodded with his mouth full.

"And the last year!"

"Uhm" he swallowed quickly his food. "Next year I'm going to school!"

"Oh, are you, perhaps, happy?" Man smiled evilly and put some rice in his mouth.

"Of course! There will be new classes, new friends, new teachers, new books, new toys..." the little one galloped his process of thinking. He was telling things that came right away into his mind.

"Oi, oi" the adult tried to stop him, but failed.

It's just that way with kids.

"And of course, new basketball club!" He shouted finally and raised his hand in air, like he won something. The egg was slowly falling from his fork, but he still smiled brightly. Like it was the most amazing thing in the world.

And for him maybe it was.

The elder man blinked and then the corner of his lips went higher. He put his chin on his palm.

"And of course more studying!" An evil smirk playing on his face.

"No way!" He shouted and fell on the chair with a loud 'thud'.

The redhaired laughed and ate the rest of his meal.

The smaller one at the same time swallowed his last bite and rapidly drank milk from his glass.

The other one stood up and stretched, then put hand on his hip.

"Okay, now go brush your teeth" He commended

"Okay!"

And the boy ran to the toilet.

The adult took the dirty plates and started to wash them. He was a man, but he didn't like to leave work to do later. With a child at home he must have a lot of free time to look after it.

He finished as the child came out of the bathroom still with wet hands and mouth, water dripping down on chin.

The man dried his palms and went to the boy's room, opened the wardrobe and took some clothes. In the end, he knelt before the boy.

"Hands up!"

"I'm big enought to put clothes on by myself" the smaller one groaned.

"But I like dressing you. So now hands up!"

The man took off the child's pijama shirt while the child raised his hands and put on his dark blue school uniform. The light hair of the boy brushed his cheek slightly, but he didn't mind.

Then he put down the pijama trousers.

"Step in."

The uncle put on the boy a pair of gray shorts. At last he helped him put on his socks.

The uniform was completed.

He rose up.

"Go grab your bag and we'll be going'"

The man went out and seized his sports bag. From the room flew the boy with a pack on his back. They put on their shoes.

"You ready?" Asked the man for the last time. When they go out, they won't come back home until late afternoon.

"Yup!" Answered the boy with certainty in his voice.

They went out and locked the door.

The younger jumped the last two steps of stairs and make a turn around on his heels. He then took the man's hand and started walking.

The kid was talking all the way about his last year and of course his dreams to be a basketball player while the elder could only answer him with a nod or a simple squeeze of fingers. But his irises were shining. He loved doing that.

They stopped before a huge new building. It had white walls. The kindergarten was renovated last year. In the front of it, there were many trees and flowers, now green and fresh. Kids liked to play in it, 'cause it looked to them like a little jungle. For adults too.

From many different directions now, kids were walking with parents. It was still early but this institution was working on a high revenue.

Suddenly someone went to them.

"Arara, ohayou gozaimasu..."

The voice was young and high. Of course it belonged to a young woman.

They turned at the same time.

"Kurika-sensei!" yelled the little one and hugged her legs.

The woman named Kurika was a very young person. She just finished college and started working right away. Her long brown hair and chocolate eyes were what children liked the most. And her freckled nose. She looked like a kid herself. Children felt comfortable around kindergarten teachers like her.

Of course this wasn't all. Her smile was always warm and it didn't ever leave her tiny lips. It's like it was glued to them. But nobody ever complained.

"Oh hello to you, Retsuki-kun~" The woman patted his head.

"Ohayou..."

She looked at the child's caretaker.

"You're going to work?" She asked in a polite tone.

He scratched the back of his head. He always felt weird around girls. Like they came from another world.

"Yes, I can't allow myself to stop here" He mumbled not parting his lips very far away. He was not good with girls, sheesh.

"Ah, I'm happy for you. You should go, I won't stop you..." Kurika beamed. The harsh voice of the man never discard her. It was quite the opposite sometimes.

"I'll pick him up at 4 p.m."

"Okay"

He crouched down and looked at his ward. He smiled, showing him his white teeth and then ruffled the boy's blue hair.

"See ya later!"

"Yes!"

He got up, turned and went down his road. He couldn't look back, because he knew that he would hug the boy and stick around him at least thirty more minutes. Argh, he was so bad at saying goodbye.

Freaking parenthood!

"Goodbye Kagami-san"

"Bye bye, uncle!"

He grinned to himself. Maybe it was not that bad.

* * *

This was always the same. His life, his routine. Day after day, still boring, still... different.

He yawned and looked at the darkening sky.

"It's going to rain..." He murmured to nobody in special.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and lied near a lamppost.

Today was his turn to patrol on a very crowded street. And it was freaking boring. No action, no problems, nothing to flash on.

He shifted his weight to his left leg and sighed.

Maybe he should change his job?

_'You can't do that...'_

He let out his breath and closed his eyes.

Not now.

* * *

From the moment the phone rang at his office he knew it couldn't his best day. It wasn't.

His superior picked it up and replied something inaudible. He then looked at his team and nodded.

They understood.

"We have work" The man simply said. Like it was the law. For them it was.

Everyone jumped from their seats and dumped their cups and sandwiches and went their way to their stance.

Taiga looked with nervousness at the clock hanging on the dirty wall in front of him.

3.21P.M...

The redhaired gulped.

There's no way he was going to make it in time to take him home. He didn't know even if he's going to get home today, period.

Kagami struggled with his thoughts for awhile. But this was his job. He cannot allow himself to waste time. He must act quickly.

He cursed and turned to the tall, old man who was zipping his uniform.

"Sir, can I..." He started but was cut between words by a hand in front of him.

The man massaged his temples.

"I know what you want to say. Just be quick!"

"Thank you!" Taiga yelled and bowed low.

He put out his cell phone and dialed the number. He didn't have to wait too long. The person at the end of the line was fast to answer. Soon he heard a very familiar high-pitched voice:

"Hello~"

He put his thoughts together.

"Ah, hello Momoi-san?" His voice stuttered a little.

"Kagami-kun? What's up?" The woman would recognize him without his name. His style of speaking was well known to her.

Kagami breathed heavily.

"Fine with me...I have a favour to ask...' He must go to the core of the topic. His comrades were waiting for him. People were waiting for him.

But the boy was waiting too.

"Yup, I'm listening" Momoi's voice sounded confident.

"Could You pick up Retsuki from the kindergarten?" Kagami said in a single breath.

'"Retsu-kun? Of course~. Another emergency?"

He sighed with relief and put a hand over his chest. He couldn't get used to it. Taiga just didn't like to impose his responsibilities onto others. It should be his job.

But this was important as well.

"Yes, actually..."

"Kagami!" A loud yell came to his ears.

He snapped back to reality.

"Ah sorry, I need to go. Thank you, bye!"

"Bye!"

He shut his phone and sighed. Many of his co-workers were ready.

So much to do, so little time.

But this was his life. With a little boy and firefighter work. He needed to handle it all.

* * *

The sky was gray. In a few hours it turned from light blue into a dark one. Clouds were covering each other like they wanted to not allow the sun to look at the ground. The sky looked like one big dirty carpet.

Retsuki stood near the black, high gate. It was already 5 P.M...

Yes, he should be inside now, because what kind of woman would allow little children to stand alone in the crowded city?  
But facts first... the street wasn't particularly crowded , it was almost empty. And second, he insisted to be left alone. One of his kindergarten teachers, not Kurika-sensei, got an e-mail. He didn't know what was written in it, but the woman's face turned pale. She wanted to stay, but he didn't agree to her idea. There was something much more important than taking care of him.

And he was big now, he would wait.

He squeezed his umbrella in his hands.

"Uncle is late..." the boy grumbled and huffed warm breath into the cold air which condensed "Maybe he must do something at work"

He knew that his uncle had a hard job but he still didn't like it. He was just a child. Of course a big child, which help adults.

Somewhere in his heart he felt proud, but at the same time felt alone. It was that dream he had lately.

_'You're a problem to me!'_

He touched his chest. He knew Kagami loved him, but... what if…

He shook his head, "Maybe I should go home by myself..."

His idea was stupid and he knew it. Before he made it into reality a loud yell cut him off.

"Retsu-kun!"

He turned to the voice and brightened a little.

"Momoi-san!"

The girl with long pink hair glomped him and started to squeeze. She nuzzled her face into his neck

"You're so cuuu~te! Your hair grew a little, I need to cut it a little bit. But your face is so fluffy!" Satsuki started to list too many things for him to recognize. But he didn't mind until...

The boy started to cough.

"I can't breathe Momoi-san" He wheezed barely catching air into his lungs

"Ah sorry~~!" She released him immediately.

He felt a little bit dizzy but shook his head. He stared into the peach-colored eyes of the woman.

"I came to pick you up!" She assured him.

"Ah Momoi-san..."

The bluenette felt something in his chest stab him. Like very small needles.

"Yup, Kagami-kun must finish something at work."

Retsuki knew it.

"Ah soo..." He pouted and hanged his head down. He dug the ground with his shoe.

The woman knelt in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Don't worry, he will be back tomorrow~"

This simple sentence made him a little lighter of spirit. That didn't mean he's going to leave him, right?

But it still hurt.

"Yep, you're right..."

"But what are you doing outside? Shouldn't you be inside with an adult?" She stared right into his eyes. He gulped and felt somehow awkward.

"Makiro-sensei looked like she had something important to do so I proposed that I would wait for somebody outside so she can lock the kindergarten."  
The taller one blinked once, twice and frowned.

"You shouldn't be allowed to do that. She had to take care of you. What would I do if something happened to you?" Her words were harsh and were upbraiding him.

He started to swing his arms.

"Sorry, but I just wanted to help her...That's all."

He heard a loud sigh. Momoi stood up and gave him her hand and said.

"Let's go home~"

The boy took it.

He couldn't take off his smile while he was listening to complaints about the teachers in his institution and their capacities.

* * *

They were walking along the street, close to each other,

Momoi was talking about her last match from the training club - her latest customer.

Retsuki laughed at her many stories.

He suddenly brushed his hand against somebody by accident. He turned around and heard a yell. Some men were shouting at the person in front of him. The man was writing something down in his notepad, he then tore the sheet and gave it to one of the other men. He was wearing a dark blue uniform.

"Police..." He murmured.

Satsuki squeezed his hand and suddenly sped up.

"L-let's go~"

He didn't see the policeman's face.

* * *

The woman disappeared in the kitchen to prepare some dinner. The boy at the same time watched TV on the sofa. He swung his legs up and down. He watched some cartoon but didn't really pay attention to the series. He was totally lost in his thoughts.

Momoi returned a little later with two dishes and the curry. She put it on the table, then sat down next to the boy. He took the spoon.

"Something happened?" She asked

Retsuki lifted up his head and looked into her peach eyes. It looked like they were swallowing him.

"No, not really..." He stuttered not really knowing what to say.

She smiled in a sad way.

The boy felt like she knew his thoughts. Like she was reading them like an open book.

"You can tell me anything."

He breathed slowly in and out. Somewhere behind him the TV was still on, but the voices were far away.

Lately he had many things on his mind and he was just itching to ask her. But not now. He must piece them into coherent sentences.

And his dreams made him feel bad. He cannot sleep properly, but he didn't want to worry her too much. And uncle too. He has his work. And him too.

He didn't want to cause any problems. He was going to solve this himself.

"Don't mind it. It's not important. Let's dig in!"  
And they ate.

* * *

He woke up in the middle of night. He rubbed his eyes and stood up.

"Pee..." He murmured and went into the dark hallway to the goal - toilet. He turned on the lights and did his business. After that he washed his hands under cold water in the sink. He got out, looking like a zombie.

He walked slowly, slowly near the wall.

But he hit something with his leg and fell.

"Ouch..." He took his knee to his chest and looked at it, then touched. He didn't see anything because it was dark, but he didn't feel any bleeding. He got up and looked at the box, the cause of his fall. Something fell from it. He took up the box and picked up the book. On the cover there was written something.

He could read, but it was so dark. He narrowed his eyes.

"Tei...kou p...h... oto... "He whispered "...album…"

Everything was silent. Even the wind didn't blow. Slowly he brushed his finger on the cover. He wanted to open the first page. He felt like he would find something important inside it.

And then he heard something brush against the window.

He jumped and quickly hid the album back into the box and went back to Momoi's room.

Kagami returned home and went to his room right away. He undressed and threw his dirty uniform to the ground. He collapsed onto the bed.  
But he didn't sleep for too long. Somebody texted him.

He would of course ignore him or her, 'cause it was 4 A.M., but he remembered.

"Maybe it's Momoi-san..." He murmured into the pillow and raised his upper body.

He flipped the phone open. Taiga growled reading the second line and threw the phone to the ground.

"Okay, okay…"

To:Kagami Taiga  
From: Kise Ryouta  
Topic:Arrival

_I'm going back Sunday at 3 p.m. Come pick me up from the airport, please~! :3 Thank You!_

Yes, this beautiful blond guy was finally going back home. And it meant more problems to deal with.

* * *

Thank You for reading!

Finally I am updating new chapter. It took me some time to rewrote it~.

Sorry once again for many mistakes. My Betas are making very great job to check them ('cause my english is so bad xD). Thank You so much for Your hard work |(^o^)/.

Great thanks to:

Raphael Argai Thanatos - who doing amazing job with correcting my fanfiction

Setoshi - the same, and giving me courage to write it

Mikami - for the same and your comments of some aspects.

So I have a big request. I will be very happy if someone could check new chapters for last errors. If You want to help me, just send me a message on my account. I will be very grateful.

See You in next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

Series: Kuroko no Basket

Genre: Angst, Family

Rating: PG-13/T

All original characters belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. OC characters belong to me. Contains some OOCness.

* * *

Momoi walked him to the kindergarten. When they reach their goal she kissed him on the forehead and waved him goodbye. Then went to her work.

He was all alone. He sighed and clapped his cheeks with his palms.

It was 6 a.m. because Satsuki was going early to her work. Uncle always saw him off at about 8 a.m. He was sometimes that early, and always had same problem.

He yawned and turned around.

Maybe he should just sleep somewhere...

* * *

Taiga woke up at 3 p.m. In zombie-like mode he went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He was sweaty from yesterday's hard work and he didn't want to scare people with his smell.

"I must compensate him for this..." He whispered to himself looking at the clock at the same time.

The man took his bag and grabbed the car keys.

* * *

He turned off the engine and went out. The weather was cold even though the sun was shining. He huffed and tightened his clothes around himself to get some cover from the wind.

He walked to the front door and then got near the reception desk.

"I'm here to take Retsuki..." He put his elbows on the desk.

The dark-haired woman from behind the counter looked at him. He didn't know her.

Maybe it was her first day at the job?

"Retsuki... Kuroko-kun?" She asked tilting her head slightly.

He nodded.

"And you are Kagami Taiga-san...?" She questioned looking through some papers before her eyes.

"Yes..."

After awhile of revising her documents the woman looked at him.

"Please wait a moment..." She stood, bowed and vanished in the door behind her leading to the official section of the kindergarten.

Kagami didn't wait too long before he heard a loud shout. He would recognize this voice anywhere so he smiled.

"Uncle!"

The little boy ran to him with beaming eyes and a smile on his lips.

"Oi Retsuki, how ya doin'?!" He picked him up and threw him into the air.

The boy's blue hair waved in the air.

"Good!" He then put him down on the floor.

The taller one hunched down in front of his charge. He felt somewhat guilty. It was his job to take care of him, but...

"Sorry I couldn't take you home yesterday. I had something to do at work..." His words were a little quieter than usual. He had done it to him so many times.

The boy blinked but smiled anyway.

"Don't worry. I know you must do it..." Retsuki said.

But it wasn't right. Something in his mind was blocking it. Like he shouldn't do it.

"So to compensate I'm taking you to the restaurant..."

"Res... Ah Koga-restaurant?" His eyes glittered, although something looked like it was holding him back. "Yup"

He knew that it didn't make up for every fault. But he must try.

They went out, got into the car and started to ride.

* * *

On the parking lot there were few cars.

The restaurant was called "Magnolia". It was an old building made from stone. In the front of it there were many pots with colorful flowers. In the windows hung violet curtains. But the most eye-catching thing in this restaurant was the sign-board. Words were written in the old ways. Next to it was a magnolia flower drawn with crayons. It gave a nice feeling to customers.

They walked in.

Some tables were occupied by families, but there were still some free seats. Voices of people ringed in their heads.

"Good evening!"

Somebody behind the counter looked at them and showed his toothy smile.

"Kagami, Retsuki!" the man shouted and left the plate which he was cleaning and jumped over the counter and ran to them.

"Yo, Koganei-sempai..." Taiga scratched the back of his head.

"Konbanwa Koganei-san" Restuki bowed. He was always so polite.

This man was smaller than the redhead. He had a cat-like smile plastered on his face and always had happy eyes. His dark brown hair wasn't very styled. He wore a black waiter uniform with a white apron on his hips.

The man pointed at them and furrowed his eyebrows a little bit.

"Tch, tch, tch... not Koganei-san... Just Koga..." He shook his finger in the air.

"But, I..."

He would feel so weird around adults when he couldn't call them with proper honorifics. It's not that he didn't acknowledge them to his closest environment. He really did. But his inside voice still told him to be polite.

"Koganei-san is so official. I feel like an old man." Shinji looked a little bit down. His eyes were somehow sad.

"Or just Koga-san?" Retsuki asked with hint of hope in his voice.

Koganei blinked and suddenly laughed. He swabbed tears from his eyes.

"Yup, this is better..."

After that he turned to the taller man.

"And... I'm not your sempai, stop calling me that!"

Here we go again...

"But I can't call you differen..." Kagami started to excused himself. It was true, he was used to call everyone by their old names.

Koganei opened his mouth to say something, but a yell coming from kitchen cut him off.

"Oi Koga, take the customers to their seats!"

Everyone in the restaurant jumped and looked around.

"Ah roger, master!"

He breathed a sigh of relief. The brunette looked at them with a spark in his eyes.

"Near the window?"

"Yes." They beamed together.

That was their beloved place. From there they could watch the streets and people in them. They sometimes commented their hastiness or just had compassion when someone on the other side didn't pick up the phone. From this seat the world was always the same, like it never changed apart from its seasons.

He took the menu and lead them to the table in the corner with puffy dark pink sofas on which they sat.

"Here is your menu!"

They took it.

"I'll be back in a bit!"

"Okay!"

And then the man walked off to the counter to allow others customers to pay for their meals.

Retsuki waved his legs in the air. They didn't touch the floor.

"Nee... uncle..?" He started looking at him.

"Hm..." He didn't pull his eyes away from the opened menu.

What should he do? Lately he felt a little left behind. Taiga started to have more emergencies, and Momoi picked him up many times. He didn't mind, but...

From since he could remember, Kagami was always the closest person to him. He was like a parent he didn't have. He just need a simpler topic.

"Tell me something about Mama!"

Retsuki asked that so many times. It links them together every time, never failing.

Kagami smiled and put the menu away.

"Again? I told you about Mommy just two days ago..."

Even if he sounded like he was complaining he actually wasn't. Maybe it sounded weird coming from him but he could talk about it all night.

"But I want to hear more." Ocean-colored irises brightened and his cheeks turned pink with excitement.

"Why don't you ask the others?" He grinned.

The blue-haired boy blinked and suddenly lost all his cheerfulness. His arms fell down the same way his look did.

"I can't..." He whispered not staring into his eyes.

Something was on his mind. Kagami knew it.

The red head put his chin on his palm.

"Why?"

"'Cause..."

Someone suddenly approached them and put his palms on the table.

"So, what do you want to order?" Asked Koganei, looking at both of them.

Kagami quickly opened the menu and glimpsed at the options.

Retsuki looked at the window. He was biting his lower lip.

"Maybe the same as always?"

The boy nodded not taking his eyes from the running man at the other side of the glass.

"Okay, two big pizzas with bacon and tomato..." Koga smiled and yelled, turning his head in the direction of kitchen. "Two Rimario for table 3!"

"Okay!" Somebody answered from the kitchen.

The brunette turned and went to the counter humming some song under his breath.

Taiga sighed.

"So... why can't you ask someone else?"

He needed to end this topic. It was his duty, but he cared for this kid. He didn't like to see that sad face.

"When..." Retsuki started.

"Hmm?"

"Once, when I asked Midorima-ji, he then... suddenly turned... and... said he knew I gonna ask about it... b-but... his voice was... somehow... different..."the bluenette stuttered on his word, like he didn't know how to make a proper sentence.

Taiga frowned. He should have known it.

"And then he turned to me... and smiled... but not as happy as before..."

"And..."

"And I didn't ask him anymore..."

Lately Retsuki started to ask others about his Mom. Until now his questions about family were few and far in between. But lately he questioned it more and more. It didn't disturb him, but what were others thinking... Especially Midorima...

He turned to the window. Maybe Retsuki just misunderstood it. He knew Shintarou was a tsundere and weirdo, but...

"Here are your pizzas!"

The dinner appeared on their table like from the touch of a magic wand.

"Have a good meal!"  
Kagami took the knife and cut the pizza. He put then one slice on Retsuki's plate.

"Eat..." He murmured.

The boy took a fork and a knife. There was silence between them while they ate. Very heavy atmosphere. Only a ringing sound of forks hitting the plate and people talking in the restaurant.

Taiga sighed for n-th time this day.

"You know..."

The boy raised his head.

"Midorima is very hard to understand... But... I think he.." Kagami scratch his cheek with finger "...loved your Mama from the bottom of his heart as a friend. That's why he acted like that..." He breathed hard in and out and opened his eyelids to look at the kid "...when you asked about Mama he just remembered some old memories."

The boy lowered his head and slowly his eyes filled with tears. He tightened his grip on the cutlery.

"But I think... he wanted to tell you..." He murmured slowly respiring.

His eyes grew a new light and blinked.

"R-really?" In his voice was so much hope.

"Yes. It's gonna help him..."

He didn't have to carry on, even if he wanted to.

The bluenette smiled.

Looking at that face brought back memories and Kagami caught himself thinking about someone else. But he couldn't help himself. They were so similar in the end.

"It helped you too, uncle?"

He paused for awhile in his eating and looked at the ceiling thinking about what to answer.

"Yes, 'cause I remembered how amazing your Mama was" He finally said and beamed. It was all true.

"Whatcha talking about?"

They jumped a little. Koga leaned on their sofas with a catlike smile playing on his lips.

Retsuki put the pizza in his mouth, which was lying untouched on his plate till now.

"About Mama" He grumbled between his munching.

Koga sat next to him and took one slice.

"About Mama…" He licked his lips after he swallowed one bite.

"Your mama was just amazing..."

"In what kind of way?"

"Every!" Answered Shinji making circles with his hands in the air.

The boy pouted.

"That's not an answer!" He replied.

Kagami laughed.

"Koga-sempai means that your Mama was a nice person" He said between still laughing.

"Yup, very kind and veeeery silent..." the brunette took a finger to his chin "Ah, and always scared us!"

That was surprising for the boy.

"How?" There was fire in his eyes.

"His appearance. It was so hard to see your Mom..." Complained Koga.

Kagami grinned from ear to ear.

"That reminds me of old times..."

There was silence, but in a different way. Everyone was smiling and Retsuki couldn't guess why.

The smallest one took another piece and put it in his mouth chewing on it slowly.

"So sempai, how is your life?"

"Ah good~" he said winking.

"And how about~?" Kagami showed him his ring finger.

Shinji's face in one moment turned into a bright red one. It looked like his eyes were spinning.

"Still beautiful as always~" He mumbled scratching the back of his head and with a stupid smile plastered on his face he started to scout the restaurant.

"You took the final step?" an evil smirk played on the redhead's mouth.

"Nah, not yet... I don't know how her parents are gonna react to it..."

If possible Kogane's face went into a vermillion red.

Let's go further with the teasing.

"You gonna get old if you don't ask her hand~" He said in a cheerful voice.

"Which hand?"

They turned to the girl that appeared in front of them all.

"Don't tell your parents about..."

Koga slapped a hand on Retsuki's mouth not wanting to slip in another word.

A big man glared from the kitchen door. Everyone trembled in the restaurant like the temperature went down a lot and very fast, but it didn't.

The girl blinked looking at them with an obvious lack of understanding in her eyes but smiled. She then bowed to the customers.

"Good to see you again Kagami-san, and hello Retsuki-kun"

The boy drank his cola and after that he bowed a little.

"Konbanwa~"

She smiled and then showed her big green eyes. Like leafs in spring. Fresh and vigorous.

"How is kindergarten?"

"Good!"

"Next year are you going to school?"

"Yup, Horiyama elementary school! And then..."

She listened to him with pure joy.

Matsuki Toriyama was kind, silent, a little bit private, but just looking at her pure face made her trustworthy. She had middle long hair the color of wheat. She was the only child of the owner of this restaurant, so she was making her best to work hard at this job. She was 5 years younger than Shinji and going out with him for 3 years already! After he proclaimed about their relationship everyone congratulated him (which wasn't very nice) and told her about feeling sorry for her for having this useless boyfriend. She laughed and said that she didn't mind.

Finally all of Seirin incited Koganei to propose to her. He turned red in that moment, but everyone knew better - he was thinking about it.

"Ah! I totally forgot! You can come visit us Friday! I invited everyone from the Seirin team for coffee." Suddenly Shinji shifted.

Taiga looked up and raised his eyebrow.

"Everyone?"

"Hyuuga and Riko will be there too. With Amane of course!" The older one grinned.

"Ahh, she's so big now..."

Taiga looked at the window.

"Yep, so at 5 p.m."

"Okay~" He agreed with no problems. He knew that Retsuki was coming with him too.

The girl just smiled.

"Shinji, why don't we give it to him now?" She asked Koganei while clapping her hands. A tray was under her arm at the right side of her body.

He smiled.

"That's a good idea" he snapped his fingers and turned to looked at the kid "We have a present for you Retsuki!"

"Me?" Boy jumped "Hooray!"

"Okay, come with me for awhile" the woman suggested and waited until the boy got out from his chair. After that the boy looked at his uncle. He smiled.

"Go, I'll just turn on the engine while I wait."

* * *

The red-head closed the door of "Magnolia" and took out the keys.

The sky was totally clear. It seems that yesterday's storm drove off all the clouds.

Looking at it made him feel light. Like there were no problems.

But that was a lie.

He opened the door. At the corner of his eyes he saw something. Something was under the windscreen wiper.

He stretched his hand and caught the little paper.

He looked at it.

And crushed it in his palm.

* * *

"There you go!"

Retsuki took the box and look over at it. It wasn't small but not that big either. He shook it. Something inside made a quiet noise.

"Thank you very much!" He bowed.

Matsuki just smiled at him and knelt.

"Open it in your room. And don't tell Kagami-san what you got" She touched his nose with her pointing finger.

"Okay I'm not gonna tell!" The boy nodded, not particularly understanding what the older one meant.

She patted his head.

"Let's go!"

* * *

The cat-smile man went out of the restaurant. He spotted the other man standing next to his car but not moving. He looked like a stone statue, all his muscles were tense. He could tell just by looking.

"Oi, Kagami!"

He looked at the man's face. Kagami looked angry. He had deep wrinkles on his nose and was biting his lower lip.

Koganei patted his arm.

"What happened?"

The taller one turned and slowly showed him his hand. Then relaxed his fingers.

"This is..." Shinji whispered

On his hand laid a little parking ticket.

But that didn't make his eyes widen.

It was what lay written on the end of the sheet. He knew very well that name.

"What!?"

He looked disbelieving at his friend. Taiga said nothing.

"We're here!"

Both men turned to two people coming out from the building.

"Uncle, I had a present!" he showed him the small box.

Taiga smiled at once. Like the previous situation didn't happen. Like everything was alright.

"That's good!" He tried to sound happy.

The girl stayed silent, looking at her boyfriend with wondering eyes.

The little kid looked up at his uncle. Right into his grinning face.

"What happened?" He asked gazing into the red eyes of the older man.

He blinked then quickly put the paper in his pocket.

"N-nothing important. So, let's go!" He mumbled.

The boy said nothing, he said goodbye to Koga and Matsuki and entered the car, went to the front passengers' seat and put on his belt.

He turned.

"Thanks for the meal. We'll visit you on Friday! See ya!"

"Bye, bye" The said in unison.

Kagami went in as well and then drove off.

* * *

The girl stood in front of the door to their workplace, making it impossible to go in.

"What happened?" She asked and she wanted a proper answer. Right now.

Her eyes were open and turned into the dark shade of green Shinji knew that she meant business.

"It's just... the mandate" He gabbled looking at the ground.

She blinked and then slowly, like she didn't want to make any unnecessary moves, walked up to him and took his hands in hers.

"I know... I know..."

* * *

The navy blue-haired man took his pad and wrote something on the first page. Then he put it behind the windshield cleaner. He wanted to go forward but stopped and looked to the window of restaurant.

Then he turned and quickly went the same road he walked to here.

* * *

"Go change your clothes! I'll make something to drink."

The kid ran fast to his room. He shut his door with a loud bang and knelt on the floor.

He tore the paper right away then opened the box.

Inside were two leg sleeves. The same which they use in basketball. The same which were too expensive. The same which he dreamed about.

"Waah~~!" He whispered.

He took them out to take a good look.

The cloth was elastic and of good quality. Everything was sewed perfect.

He put them on and beamed at the sensation.

He jumped around and did some stretching.

They were just perfect!

"Retsuki!"

He jumped and took them off. He wanted to put them inside but something caught his sight.

From the bottom of box he took a book and looked at the cover.

"Retsuki!"

He couldn't take a good look at it. Kagami was waiting for him so he put the box under his bed, and book under his pillow and ran off.

* * *

Retsuki looked behind his bed sheets to see if his uncle had left his room. He was telling him goodnight, like he always did.

He got up and lit the lamp. After that he took the book from under his pillow and opened it on its first page.

Retsuki had always loved reading. When other boys and girl were playing on the playground he was browsing magazines and books for kids. And playing basket of course.

Retsuki didn't know how long he read when his eyes started to slowly close.

Kagami at the same time woke up in the middle of night. He stood up and went to the hall.

He saw a small light coming from the slightly open door from the bluenette's room. He looked in and smiled. Then he walked in on his toes and turned off the lamp.

* * *

The man woke up at 7.26 am. He didn't tidy up his bed. He just walked to the toilet and looked at himself in the mirror in the faint light from the old light bulb hanging on the ceiling.

He saw a very tired face. There were dark circles under his eyes. He had very dry skin on his cheeks and lips.

The man washed his hands and then raised his hand to grab the toothbrush.

He then stopped as an old memory assaulted him.

_'Daiki, use your own brush...'_

_'But I like using yours...'_

_'Mou...'_

The man suddenly put down his hand and went out.

He was just gonna have to buy liquid tooth cleaning gel.

* * *

"I'm gonna pick you at 4.p.m like always."

"Yup!"

Retsuki waved his hand at Taiga who was going to work now and went in with his kindergarten teacher.

"So go to our room. I'm going to meet the others." Kurika smiled at him and nudged him in the direction of their classroom.

"Okay!"

The boy ran there and opened the door. When he entered he heard shouts and screams of his class. They were playing tag on the soft new carpet.

He pouted and hugged his bag.

All this noise somehow made him a little tired. He wanted to read his book.

"Come play with us, Retsuki!"

A little girl with long black hair caught his hand. He looked at his friend.

"Later..." He smiled and bowed a little.

The girl grinned and went to the others telling about him.

He squeezed his book once again and backed off.

Maybe the fresh air would be better?

He told his mentor about his place. She at first didn't agree but another woman from a different group which was going out right now said she would could take care of him.

Outside he sat on the swing and opened his book.

* * *

"Oi Himuro!"

The man with black hair turned to the yelling person.

"Kagami, what'cha doin'? Going to eat lunch?"

Taiga ran to him and stopped to look at his former "brother".

"Yep, wanna go somewhere together?"

Tatsuya smiled.

"Of course. I just need to buy something to drink and we can meet in the park~" He said.

"Okay!" Kagami nodded and turned in another direction.

He went out of the building into the back park. Then he sat down near a tree which was the closest to the building on the ground. Soon, someone sat next to him.

The sun was shining brightly. The few clouds that were swimming on the blue ocean slowly got pushed by a light wind in the air.

"How's your life, Tatsuya?" He bit his bread looking at the people walking in the park and talking to each other.

"Not so bad. And yours?" answered the smaller one unpacking his sandwich.

Some bird sang in the leafs under them.

"Good. How's your health?"

The older one tossed up his bangs laughing.

"It was just the flu. Stop it. I'm not gonna die" His voice was calm as were his narrow dark irises that looked at his friend.

"I just worry about you..." Kagami mumbled under his breath turning to the other side.

The other smiled and patted his friend's back.

"I know! You don't have to worry that much" Himuro waved his hand and took another bite.

"Retsuki has been asking about you all the time."

The black haired man blinked a few times and then covered his mouth with a palm.

"Hehe somehow I feel happy about that~" His voice sounded cheerful.

"He didn't give me enough sleep." Kagami harked

The man laughed this time. He stopped eating and looked at the sky. His eyes closed.

"He was the same..." He mumbled directing his head at the oceanic sky.

Kagami put the bread down and looked in the same direction.

"Yes..."

He didn't want to make him worry. Lately there were many problems on his mind, but telling them here would be meaningless. He must arrange them from the most important to the less. Then he will tell him everything.

"It would be amazing if he were here..."

Listening to the voice of his "brother" make him nostalgic.

Tatsuya could do it. Make him sad and happy at the same time. It was like magic.

He gulped.

"Yeah, I know..."

Then he took another bite and started to munch slowly.

Himura pointed at something on the sky.

"Look, that cloud looks like a dog!"

Kagami smiled a little and indicated another one on his side.

"And that one like a tree!"

Tatsuya knew him too well.

* * *

"Retsuki-kun! Your uncle came to pick you up!"

The boy brushed his sore eyes and stood up. He yawned and tiredly stumbled to the front door with Kurika-sensei on his side.

There in the center stood Taiga.

"Hello uncle" He said sleepily.

Kagami stopped writing something in the kindergarten book and looked at him.

"Didn't sleep well?" he asked smiling softly.

"Mhm..."

He brushed his eyes once more.

When they drove home he fell immediately asleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Sorry for this long time of waiting. But I have not much time lately.

Great thanks to:

Raphael Argai Thanatos - who is doing amazing job with correcting my fanfiction

Setoshi - the same, and giving me courage to write it.

See You in next chapter!

Thanks everyone!


	4. Chapter 3

Series: Kuroko no Basket

Genre: Angst, Family

Rating: PG-13/T

All original characters belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. OC characters belong to me. Contains some OOCness.

* * *

"Are you ready?" the man with red hair looked at the boy behind him.

"Hn!" Retsuki nodded

They were going to Koganei's place, like they promised. Time was going so fast that in the blink of an eye it was Friday.

Taiga wore some loose t-shirt and jeans. He did not do much with his hair. He liked his natural look and his sometimes too big clothes. Kagami needed to move freely in his clothes. The boy was dressed in a sporty style too. His uncle always choose his outfits. It didn't mean that he couldn't choose, he just didn't like doing it. He preferred something comfortable.

They took the car and drove, not fast, to the area of flat blocks. Kagami parked his car and went out with his charge. They looked around and headed to one of the buildings. It was typically white and at the front you could see a big number '5'. They went inside and after that, they took a lift and when they arrived on right floor, went to the dark door and ringed.

"Yes, yes!"

A loud yell came to their ears.

Soon someone opened the door.

There was standing Koganei. He had a white long-sleeved shirt.

It looked like he got used to his job uniform and even wore it at home.

"Oh hello, come inside!" Shinji smiled and moved his body so they could get in.

They went and took their shoes off.

They heard happy voices coming from the room at the end of the hallway.

They stood up straight and were slowly directed into the living room. They walked in and said "Good evening" to other guests.

In the room, there were Junpei and Riko with their child, Tsuchida and his wife, Kiyoshi and Mitobe.

Everyone turned and with shining eyes nodded at them. Riko stood and went to them.

"Hello Kagami-kun" She looked down "and Retsuki!"

The boy smiled looking into the chocolate irises of the woman. On her face was playing a little smile.

"Good evening! How is Amane?" the bluenette bowed and turned his gaze to the person in front of him.

She turned to the little girl who was sitting on the sofa next to her father and talking to some kind of toy in his left hand.

"Good. Lively as ever!"

Junpei ruffled the girl's hair, stood and put his hands on his former teammate's shoulder.

"How is your work Kagami?" His voice was calm. In so many years his character had calmed a little bit. Of course he still had his moments of evilness, but with a kid in his home he couldn't allow himself to scare his only daughter.

"Good. I can't complain 'bout it" Kagami closed his eyes.

Retsuki looked up at the smiling uncle and discreetly squeezed his hand.

"You have bags under your eyes!" said the former Seirin captain.

Kagami knew it.

He smiled softly still with his eyes closed. In one moment Retsuki caught Riko's hand to make her look at him.

"Uncle is amazing. He's doing his best with his firefighter work." He stated.

The woman after a while, knelt in front of him and hugged him.

"Aww, You're so cute!" She squealed.

"I can't breathe, Riko-san!"

"But you're cute!"

He couldn't understand why so many women (and men) were hugging him, be liked that when someone held him close to their chest. He liked the warmth of their body and the quiet sound of heartbeat.

But they could not hug him to death!

"Riko stop! He's turning purple!"

Hyuuga started to shake his wife's arms.

She snapped from all-cute mode into the normal one. She looked at the blue haired boy and freed him.

"Sorry Retsuki!"

He smiled and took his straight posture. He breathed in and out rapidly.

"No problem!"

"Now, now sit with us!"

They sat next to Mitobe, on the giant sofa. Retsuki went near the tall man and stared at the stoic face of the blackhaired man. The man blinked, then took the boy and put him on his lap.

They started talking about everything.

Mitobe only nodded, Kiyoshi was laughing loud and sometimes stroke the little girl's hair. Tsuchida with his wife, a long-haired girl with glasses whose name was Tamoriko talked to Hyuuga. Golden rings shined on their fingers, the same as Junpei and Riko.

Koganei was telling a story about his last week on the mountains.

Retsuki didn't talk much. He only responded to some questions. He preferred to listen to what they were talking about. Sometimes he laughed hearing a funny story and sometimes he blinked when he didn't understand it. But in that moment...

He felt fulfilled.

Fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang again. Retsuki stiffed. In one moment into the living room went four people. First was Fukuda, then Kawahara, Furihata and a girl unknown to them.

Furihata presented her.

"She is my girlfriend" He said with a big blush on his face.

She wasn't tall, had dark brown short hair and black eyes. Her lips formed a little smile and bowed.

"Hello. My name is Kurinose Miruchi. But just call me Miru"

Koganei jumped to her and took her hand. He wanted to kiss it, but Matsuki pouted a little and took him by his ears and pulled him from her. Everyone laughed and one after another went to her and told their names. She smiled softly spotting Riko and gave her a hug. The brunette said that they knew each other from the fitness club.

"Nice to see you Riko-chan."

"Same to you Miru-kun!"

At last Kagami went to her. He took her hand and shook it lightly giving her a smile.

"My name is Kagami Taiga!" He voiced.

"Nice to meet you..."

Then she looked at the boy.

"Arara, Retsuki-kun!" Her eyes went wide.

The boy lifted up high his head. From there he could take a good look at Miru's face. He had felt before that she was familiar but now he remembered her.

"Ah, Miru-sensei!"

He stood straight and went to her, bowing.

She laughed.

"You don't need to be so polite. But I'm glad you are. Good to see you."

She ruffled his hair and looked at everyone else and at their surprised faces.

"I teach some music lessons at his kindergarten occasionally."

"Yup. Good to see you too!"

Then rang the bell again.

Retsuki lighted up and turned to look at Koganei.

"Nee, nee it's…?" He run to him and stood on his tiptoes to be near his face.

The brunette gleamed and ruffled his blue hair.

"Yup! Go greet him"

He ran to the entrance hall. He caught the door knob and turned it.

"Izuki oiji-chan!"

In the door stood a man with middle-length straight hair and gray eyes. He smiled softly at the person in front of him.

Retsuki jumped into the man's open arms. Shun turned around then took him up and threw him into the air. Then caught him and put him on his shoulders.

"What's up Retsuki? I missed you!" Izuki looked up at his face

They started to walk.

The boy squeezed his neck.

"I'm fine. And you?

"Full of cheerfulness!"

He laughed. It wasn't particularly funny, but he liked listening to the jokes of older people. They went inside.

Izuki was a very kind and funny man. Of course he liked his uncle's other friends. But he liked Izuki the most. Of course nobody could beat uncle or Kise-ji, Mura-ji and others. Just with Shun...

He...

Everyone smiled seeing the new guest.

He thought Izuki was gonna be a good dad.

* * *

First years needed to go out sooner, because they have many thing to do. That is what they said to the rest of them at least. And Tsuchida must drive to his far away home.

In the house stayed Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, Riko, Koganei and his girlfriend, Izuki, Mitobe and Kagami. The redhead took off his sweater and put it over a boy and girl who slept peacefully on the sofa. Amane had her little hand in the hair of Retsuki.

All evening the children were playing. They got used to each other because they spend much time together. Now, they looked like a brother and sister, except for the hair -Retsuki's blue and Amane's brown. Both got them after their moms.

They feel asleep together on the sofa in the dark, empty living room.

Taiga went to the kitchen.

"You're a good man!" Kiyoshi clapped his shoulders.

Kagami rolled up his sleeves.

"'l'll help you washing"

Matsuki which was standing at the sink turned to him.

"You don't have to!"

But he already took the sponge, stood next to her and started to wash dirty dishes.

She blinked and nodded slowly.

Koganei went inside and sighed. He sat on the chair at the dining table.

"I'm tired..." He stretched and then put his head on the wood.

Hyuuga send him a glare.

"W-what?" he stuttered looking at his friend with wide eyes and trembled a little.

Riko was putting dishes into the cabin when she turned and patted Hyuuga on the arm.

"Not everyone is so clever in their actions." She stated with pity in her voice.

Junpei sighed.

"You're so stupid, Koga!"

The dark haired one jumped in the air.

"Who are you calling stupid?" Yelled Shinji

Kagami turned and put his pointing finger at his mouth.

"Be quiet, sempai. Kids are sleeping,,,"

Koganei blinked, but then smiled, staring at the view in his living room.

"It's a good view!" Said and put his cheek on his palm.

There was silence for a while. The only sound was of running water and clanging china.

He looked at Taiga.

"Ahh that's right, what about the parking ticket?" Asked Koganei.

The redhead stiffened and dried his hands with a towel.

"What could I do? Of course I didn't pay." He mumbled like this was obvious.

Izuki looked at him with strange eyes.

"What parking ticket?"

Koganei sighed.

"On Wednesday, when Kagami with Retsuki were in my restaurant, Kagami got a ticket on his car..." He started scratching his forehead.

Kiyoshi sat on the opposite chair of Koga.

"And…?"

Taiga squeezed the center-piece of the table. He was showing his back at them.

"It was from Aomine..."

Teppei's eyes darkened and he almost lost his composure. Riko stopped opening a cabinet mid-way. Izuki turned to look at the window and Hyuuga stared at the floor. Matsuki turned off the water.

The atmosphere got very tensed.

It felt like nobody was breathing. Nobody looked at anyone else. Just pure silence

Then Shun opened his mouth and closedit again. Junpei touched his forehead.

"Did he see him?" He asked correcting his glasses.

"No… I don't think so..." Kagami whispered.

Riko looked at the ground and closed the door.

"He's back..."

Hyuuga sighed heavily and the stood straight.

"He's gonna met him sooner or later." He said putting his palms on his hips.

"But he doesn't need to meet him!" Kagami yelled and turned.

Now at them were staring furious red eyes, filled with fire.

Mitobe put his hand on his shoulder. Taiga looked at him and closed his eyelids.

"He doesn't need to do it now!" He mumbled.

"Kagami!"

Kiyoshi stood up and went to him slowly. He looked at his white knuckles and shivering arms.

He hugged his friend. Teppei felt the man stiffen and after that slowly start to relax.

He patted his back.

"He's not going to leave you, so don't worry." He said in a lower voice

In that moment Kagami understood what kind of weirdo Kiyoshi was.

A very kind one.

* * *

Retsuki was still sleeping at the back of his car.

Kagami smiled and drove empty streets to his apartment.

He helped them with cleaning and putting dishes away, so he stayed a little bit longer in the other's house.

Now they were driving back home.

He heard a low whisper coming from behind him. He looked at the boy for some seconds still watching the road.

When he saw nothing happened he focused his eyesight on the road. And then he heard it.

"Mama..."

* * *

The boy slowly opened his eyelids. He can hear birds chirping at the outside, the sound of a car and quiet talks of people. Normal life.

He slowly sat on his bed and looked round. The blue haired understood that he was in his own room. He uncovered his legs and stand on the floor. He put his hand behind his head and yawned. The house was quiet which meant uncle wasn't awake.

It was Saturday - their free day.

He searched around the kitchen for something to eat. In the end he took bread and some yogurt from the fridge.

Retsuki sat on the sofa. Turn on the TV and watched some animal program.

He was bored and didn't know what to do.

An idea hit him.

He knew he shouldn't go out. But the sun was shining so bright and it looked so warm. So he took a piece of paper, wrote on it and then drew next to it in case Kagami missed it. Then he put on clothes, he took the basketball from the hall and went out. He locked the door and went downstairs. Then outside.

There weren't many people in the streets at this hour, but he didn't mind. He walked slowly dribbling the ball with his left hand. Retsuki didn't look at people's faces but sometimes he stared at the clear sky. He felt somehow different today.

Retsuki turned right and walked down the street. He started to dribble the ball in his right hand.

He woke up yesterday when he heard a loud yell. From the living room he saw Teppei hugging Taiga and heard his mumbling.

But didn't understand one word.

He went on the court and breathed in slowly the morning air.

The basket court was his own place. It felt so peaceful. Like his second home.

Fake to the left... then drive to the right.

He closed his eyes and dribbled basketball.

Spin.

He turned in place.

Losing the opponent.

He ran past another invisible opponent.

Jumped from the left leg.

He bounced and fell the wind when he jumped.

Then threw the ball from his right hand.

He tightened his grip on the ball. Then set his eyesight on his goal. Threw. He started to fall down.

An orange dot flew slowly and then...

Hit the board and flew to the white line.

"No way!" He yelled and sighed hardly.

Retsuki brushed his knees.

"Hmm, not bad!"

The boy turned to the source of the voice.

He saw a tall man with middle long black hair and casual clothes - jeans and t-shirt. He stood at the outline, at the court.

He took the ball and corrected his posture, like he wanted to score.

"Your technique wasn't bad... but..."

He threw the ball.

"You need to turn your wrist a little bit."

The ball went inside the basket leaving the net dancing in the air.

The bluenette's eyes widened at this.

"Amazing…" He whispered and turned to the still smiling man.

He caught the ball and ran to him.

"Please show it to me one more time!"

The other blinked.

"Sure, but..." He said and then bowed down. He stared at his face and then took one step back "Wah, you're Kuroko Retsuki!"

It was boy's turn to look at the man with disbelief in his eyes.

"Um, yes..." He murmured tilting his head and looking at the finger of the man which was pointing at him.

The man approached him further.

"Woah, woah you're so big now!"

He looked at the black haired man who started to look at him from every angle.

"How old are you? Five, six? How many years has it been since I last saw you! You were so little back then!" He was talking to him in this happy tone of voice.

The boy started to shift his weight on a different leg.

Man knelt and stared at him. He put his finger on his chin and smiled.

"You look just like Kuroko-kun!"

The boy twitched.

"You knew my Mama?" He asked

The man blinked several times and stood straight.

"Yup, I knew him…"

"What..."

The boy jumped and opened his mouth, but closed it remembering something.

He closed his hands over his mouth.

"No, nothing..." He mumbled biting his lower lip.

The older man pouted and took the ball. He went near the basket. His posture was different this time. He threw the ball and it hit only the ring.

"Aww man, I missed!" He whined.

The little one could only look at the spinning ball on the ground. The other took it and spun on his index finger.

"That was a bad imitation of one of his shots - Phantom Shot..."

He stood here with his mouth agape.

"H-how…?"

"Ah, I didn't introduce myself. Takao Kazunari. Nice to meet'cha!"

Retsuki went to him and bowed.

"Nice to meet you, Takao-san..." Retsuki was still stunned.

He heard that name before.

"Ah but what are you doing here all alone now?" Asked the older one looking around

"I was bored at home so I just went out to play some basketball. And you Takao-san?

The man made a sad face.

"I felt so old now. Call me just Takao!"

"I-I can't…" he blinked looking at the joyless adult.

He stared at the boy, but his face didn't change. The black haired man sighed.

"So just Kazunari-san, maybe?" Retsuki asked with hope.

The man lightened.

"So Kazunari-san, what are you doing?" asked Retsuki.

"I'm going to Shin-chan!" stated the man smiling widely.

Shin-chan, means Shintarou. Did he mean Midorima Shintarou?

"Midorima-ji? You know him?" Questioned the little one taking the ball from the taller man.

"Yep, he's my friend." Takao beamed "Oh, that's right! Maybe you want come with me?"

The boy tilted his head.

"Can I?"

The man grinned even wider.

"Of course, he will be happy!"

Retsuki felt like happiness was filling him inside.

He then felt saddened.

"But I didn't talk to uncle." He mumbled.

"Ah who cares~ We phone Kagami from Shin-chan's phone!"

Retsuki sighed.

Kazunari-san wouldn't be a good father.

* * *

Hello everyone :3!

I updated another chapter really fast - in my opinion, 'cause I'm very lazy XD. And Takao appeared! I love him xD! How You can see, in next chapter we are going to meet Midorima! Hoho :3! And of course all other MiraGen, but later.

I know, I know... story is making progress very slow, but I like that type of plot. So wait for more chapters :3.

And thanks for all reviews, I love to read them. They are giving me good mood for all day and I can't stop grining. Thank You all :3.

And great thanks to:

Raphael Argai Thanatos - who doing amazing job with correcting my fanfiction. Love youuu :3!

Setoshi - the same, and giving me courage to write it. Love you too xD! Even if you have enough of correcting my fanfictions.

Soo byeee, till next chapter :3!


	5. Chapter 4

Series: Kuroko no Basket

Genre: Angst, Family

Rating: PG-13/T

All original characters belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. OC characters belong to me. Contains some OOCness.

* * *

The private clinic was almost empty. Milky white wall were particularly clean, only some posters on a pin board promoting healthy life provided decoration.

There was only one old woman sitting in the hallway with a cup of something that looked like tea.

"Erm... Is doctor Midorima in?"

The young lady from the reception desk looked at the tall man. She stopped writing something on the paper.

"Doctor Midorima is in his office, yes. Did you schedule anything, sir?..." She said looking at him and blinked few times.

"Nah, we're just visiting~." He murmured smiling from ear to ear

She looked behind the counter at the small boy who was looking at one of the pin boards.

"So, which room?"

She jumped a little hearing his voice.

"E-eh room 23-A..." She mumbled.

"Thanks! Retsuki, let's go!"

Said boy followed the older man into the white hall in which they turned.

Takao hummed some song under his breath and put his hands in the pockets of his jeans. It looked like he knew where he was going.

Midorima's office was the last room on the first floor. On the door you could see a paper with information regarding appointments. The black haired man stood in front of it and knocked.

"Come in..." Said a calm, emotionless voice from the inside.

Takao opened the door with loudly 'bang', when it hit the wall. He stepped inside.

"How ya doin' Shin-chan!?" He yelled waving his hands like a human windmill.

Retsuki had never seen a man so pale before. His eyes were small and he had his mouth agape. A pen fell from his fingers.

"What are you doing here, Takao?" He shouted and pushed his glasses higher up. "Ah I know this is just a dream and so if I wake up..."

"So unkind Shin-chan. I even woke up early to meet you..."

The doctor stood and walked to them.

He was wearing a white uniform. Under it you could see black trousers. On his neck hung a stethoscope.

"I don't need you to come see me!" bit out Midorima pointing at him.

"How cruel!" Takao had fake tears come into his eyes, but in one second he collected himself. "Ah I brought you a guest!"

"Hmm?"

Takao caught the boys' arm and put him in front of him.

"Him!"

Shintarou's eyes went wide.

Retsuki smiled, while he was looking at the questioning face of the man. He looks pretty funny.

The office was how he remembered it. White walls, white curtains, on the left one bed and on the right a desk with stacks of paper on it. It was well organized, just how Midorima was. The one weird thing was this penguin plush on desk.

"Good morning!" Said Retsuki and bowed.

"Wait, what? What? Argh, nevermind. The horoscope was right again." He turned to the little boy. "Good morning, Retsuki. How are you?"

Green irises were looking right into his dark blue ones.

"I'm very well!" He said still with grin on his lips.

The man kneeled in front of him. He checked his temperature, looked into his eyes, into his mouth, then he checked his pulse. He stood and ruffled his blue hair with a small smile on his thin lips.

"Yes, perfectly healthy." Shintarou said and adjusted his glasses.

"What was that?" Takao crossed his arms on his chest. "Nevermind. You must phone Kagami and tell him that we took Retsuki."

Midorima choked and looked at him. His eyes narrowed immediately.

"You _what_? You "took" him?" He screamed stepping closer to his friend.

"I just asked if he wanted to come with me." Takao put his hands in front of him in a defensive gesture.

"That's called child abduction!" He pointed at him with his finger.

"Eh... Really?" Takao blinked looking shocked and playing dumb.

Midorima then turned to the kid and pointed at him this time.

"And you shouldn't go with unknown people!"

"But Kazunari-san knows you and.." Retsuki started to excuse himself.

"But still, it's dangerous!"

What stopped their argument was a sound coming from the hall.

The nurse knocked on the door and after that they could hear her harsh voice coming from behind it.

"Doctor Midorima, please be a little bit less loud!"

Shintarou sighed and massaged his temple. He looked tired.

"Okay, I'll call him..." He gave up.

The green-haired man took out his phone and dialed a number. He turned to the window which showed him the view of the nearest park now all covered in green grass and trees.

After a while he heard the phone being picked up.

"Good morning Kagami. This is Midorima..."

A man on another side said some angry words.

"I don't care that you knew that!"

You could hear sound of hissing from the doctor.

"I just wanted to tell you that Retsuki is with me"

Silence followed by a few sentences from the other man.

"He met with Takao and ended up walking with him to my office."

Few sentences and a loud sigh.

"Okay, I'll make sure he's home in one piece."

Then you could hear laughter coming from both men.

"With pleasure. Goodbye."

And hung up.

Midorima turned and glared at the tall man.

"Kagami said I can kill you."

Takao shivered and put his hands in front of him again. He started to retreat.

"S-shin-chan, killing people is baaad, you're a doctor you don't want to do it! Noo..."

Retsuki watched as Midorima hit the other man right in the face. And then put a bandage on it.

* * *

"Maybe we could go to Maji-burger?"

Midorima glared at Takao from his chair.

"How can you..."

The bluenette jumped a little hearing a well known name.

"I want to go!"

Retsuki caught the sleeve of Midorima's white coat.

A vein twitched on Midorima forehead when he looked into the pleading eyes of the little one.

After few seconds Retsuki scored 1:0 in their little game.

"Okay..." He mumbled looking everywhere just not into his puppy dog eyes.

"You are so kind~"

"Shut up, Takao!" Murmured Shintarou with an angry voice.

Takao laughed and took Retsuki up on his arms.

The boy almost touched the ceiling.

"You are taller than Shin-chan!"

Propped on Takao's shoulders, Retsuki looked at the doctor. The man sighed and adjusted his glasses.

"Let's go..."

They went out of the office. Midorima locked the door and then said something to the woman from before. She just nodded at him.

Outside there weren't many people. Midorima's group turned left immediately and walked two or three streets down. It was very good that the bar was so near. They saw a huge building with a "M" sign.

Then went inside, ordered their food and then sat near the window.

"Itadakimasu." Kazunari unwrapped his burger and took a big bite of it.

Retsuki just sipped his vanilla shake bought by Midorima.

"Um, yummy!" Mumbled Kazunari with his mouth full.

"I don't know how can you eat that ***." Midorima stated, closing his eyes.

Takao coughed on his food. He wiped some of the sauce from his lips with his sleeve.

"We're in public. Don't use such words, Shin-chan!"

Midorima just drank his coffee not really listening to his friend's words.

Retsuki looked through the window into the crowded streets. They started talking about something that didn't concern him.

His thoughts flew to other topics. Their kindergarten, dinner, angry uncle. And...

He was happy seeing Midorima again. He acted normally, and that made him happy. At first he was a little bit scary but know he understood he didn't have a reason to be.

"Ah I forgot!"

He turned to look at Takao who sat there with his mouth open.

"Shut it Takao" Commented Midorima and cleaned his glasses. "What did you forget?"

He scratched his head.

"I need to buy some milk, bread and..."

"You're going to eat bread with milk?" Midorima interrupted his sentences with his eyebrows high on his forehead.

"Don't interrupt me!"

"And how could you forget about food?"

Kazunari smiled.

"You know, I was so happy to meet you~!"

Retsuki didn't know if he was telling the truth, truth with something more inside it or was just simply stupid. But the only thing he was certain was of the big bump which should appear tomorrow on Takao's head.

"I got my pay just today!" the man whined touching his head carefully.

Shintarou sighed and massaged his temples.

"The nearest market is three streets down from here."

"Wah!"

They looked at each other.

"I can go..."

The brunette looked at his savior.

"Aw Retsuki, you're so kind. My home is in opposite direction and I don't know my way around this city anymore!" Man started to hug little boy in his hand.

"You lived here." pointed out Midorima.

"But too many thing have changed~" Takao still was crushing Retsuki in his arms.

Kazunari finally let go of the boy, and then he took out from his pocket some money and handed it to the dazed boy.

"Buy me some bread, milk, cheese and tea~"

"Okay" the bluenette mumbled and stood up. He winked a few times.

He bowed and ran outside.

They didn't talk for awhile. After that Kazunari put his chin on his left hand, seemingly distracted.

"You did it on purpose." Shintarou narrowed his eyes.

Takao shifted suspiciously but didn't change his posture.

"What are you talking about? Of course I didn't. I don't have anything to eat at home" Now silver irises stared right into the emerald ones.

"Who cares... I don't" Midorima took another sip of coffee from the cup.

"How cruel..."

Takao had a tear in his eye. He wiped it out quickly, dismissive.

"He's very similar to him..."

The doctor twitched in his place.

"Yes, you're right..." He moved his line of sight so he was looking through the window into the dark street.

"His posture, presence, thinking..."

"Indeed..."

They were silent for a while. Dark thoughts going through their minds, like dark clouds in their heads overshadowing their positive thinking. It was always like that when they recalled that part of the old days.

"Why did you come back?" Midorima changed the topic.

"Hmm... my family wanted to see me just once in a year. So, I'm back..." Simply stated the other man.

"Hmm..."

"Did you see Aomine?"

Shintarou choked on his coffee. Then wiped away the remaining liquid on his lips.

"Why do you ask such so suddenly?" He murmured and looked around like he was checking if nobody was eavesdropping.

"I just wanted to know~ No reason in particularly"

The green-haired put the cup down. Why he need to come out with such... hard topics... especially now.

"You're weird Takao."

The man in front of him blinked.

"Why?"

He looked through the glass.

"I just don't understand you sometimes."

Takao just opened another burger and didn't reply.

* * *

"Cheese... cheese... oh, there it is."

Retsuki took a packet of cheese and put it into the shopping basket.

He headed to the cashier and stood in the waiting line.

Kazunari-san was a nice guy. Funny, kind... But one thing bothered him.

How did he know his Mom? Uncle told him a story about their past and how they met. He heard about a friend of Midorima from time to time...

Somebody stood behind him.

Uncle Kagami said too many things about Mama, but this was still just not enough now.

Someone was shadowing him

* * *

The man took the cola from the shelf. He stood in the check-out line. There were not many customers today.

He was feeling tired from a long day's work and the only thing he wanted was to go home and go to sleep.

In front of him stood a little boy. He had been swinging back and front on his heels and looked like he was thinking about something.

Then some teenager took the kid's place in the line.

What the…

He started to get pissed of. It looked like the little boy didn't mind.

How could this... dumbass need to put his ass in front of him, now when he was almost free from his work and in his house.

Until now.

When he wanted to catch the unknown boy's arm somebody took over that.

"You weren't in this place, mister..."

He blinked and looked at the boy.

The teenager glared at him and spluttered.

"So what?"

"You shouldn't do it. It's very unkind of you. And it's very unpleasant for other customers too..."

He covered his lips and tried not to laugh. He saw as other customers moved in the line.

So brave...

Then the teen took the boy by the front of his shirt and lifted him up from the floor. The boy's leg swung in the air.

"Haa, what are you talking about, midget?" Yelled the offended man with furrowed brown eyebrows. He wore ragged jeans and some black loose shirt.

Crap, this is going downhill way too fast.

The eyes of the kid didn't change. Maybe they even held more will.

"Violence is bad too..."

The man smiled.

Heh, such spirit in a little brat.

"You... somehow you are pissing me of..."

The teenager swung.

The kid's face was still blank.

Aomine didn't understand it. He didn't understand it at all. Why did his face feel so nostalgic?

When the teen tried to hit the little boy, the man stomped forward and caught his fist five centimeters from little one's face.

The teen blinked and furious turned to the man.

"What do you want?" He screamed.

He tightened his grip on the boy's shirt more tightly, making the boy yelp in pain.

"First, please don't get ahead in the line. Get your lousy ass on the end of it like everyone else." He said almost hissing.

The teen tried to break free. His face showed pure anger.

"Second, put the boy down. He was first in this place."

The teen let go of the boy's shirt who fell to the floor but got his balance back quickly.

The police officer felt his gaze on him when he pulled his badge.

"And third, you're gonna pay for causing problems in public. Your name?"

The delinquent paled and looked with a terrified expression as the officer took out his pad and pen.

He didn't have a choice.

He told his name, address and then got a copy on paper.

"You can go to your own place in line." Said the blue-haired man with a playful smirk on his lips.

But the teenager didn't.

Daiki wasn't looking at him. He looked down at the boy. He was looking with his big dark-blue eyes right into his. They were staring at themselves.

He sighed and pointed on the empty cash now.

"Your turn..." He mumbled.

The boy jumped and put his groceries on the checkstand. He paid and took a bag.

"Thank you very much for your help."

The boy bowed and smiled.

Something clicked on the back of his mind.

Aomine didn't have time to react because the boy ran out from the shop.

He scratched the back of his head.

"What a weird boy..."

* * *

"He's taking a long of time..."

Midorima nodded in time with door opening and the little boy bursting inside.

They turned to the light blue-haired who breathed hard.

"What happened?" asked Kazunari.

Midorima just watched him.

"T-there was..." the boy panted.

"Hmm..."

"An amazing policeman in the shop!"

They listened to Retsuki tell them about his adventure.

* * *

"So, 'til later, Shin-chan!"

Kazunari waved to his friend and turned to little boy.

"See ya, Retsuki-kun~."

"Um, bye!"

Takao ruffled his hair. He stood up and turned back to the hotel in which he was staying at.

The green haired man turned on the engine.

"I'll drive you home." He stated not looking at the bluenette.

"Um...Thank you."

It was so silent. They didn't talk but he didn't mind it. Midorima was not a person to do small talk. But that wasn't what occupied his mind now.

It was something from a few weeks ago.

'_Tell me about Mama!'_

He clenched his fist and bit his bottom lip.

He didn't understand, but he felt so sad now. Like it shouldn't happen. Like he made a mistake acting the way he did.

"I'm sorry." He whispered not really know that he said it aloud.

He feel a rustle of clothing next to him.

"For what?" The strong voice of the man came to his ears.

He twitched in his seat.

"Last time... I asked you about Mama." His voice was barely audible.

"So?"

Retsuki breathed in and out.

"But you made a face so sad... I shouldn't have asked it... I'm so sorry"

The man tightened his grip on the steering wheel and sighed. He stared at the road in front of him. Now empty.

"Of course it was sad..." His voice wasn't so calm now.

He looked at his shoes.

"And painful..."

Nails cut in his skin.

"And hard..."

He almost cut his lip.

"But I don't mind..."

He slowly lifted his head. Midorima was staring at the road and talking at the same time. But there was something different in his eyes.

"It doesn't mean I didn't want to tell you. Even if it's very uncomfortable to remember it, I don't mind..." He stated turning to the right.

Retsuki didn't know if it was a pessimistic or optimistic way of thinking. But he listened to it any way. It was the only thing he could do.

"That day the horoscope was not very good. That's why I didn't tell you."

He blinked not particularly understanding what the man actually meant.

There was a heavy silence between them for a long time. They stopped at the traffic lights.

And then Shintarou begun.

"He was an Aquarius..."

Retsuki tilted his head to the side. His eyes lighted a little bit and now you could see sparks in his ocean eyes.

"I'm a Cancer myself so we didn't get along well."

He moved his head.

"But I respected him..."

Retsuki looked up a bit.

"He was hard to read and I didn't know what he was thinking..."

He looked at the profile of the man. He then suddenly turned and his eyes were shining.

"But we could always understand each other..."

The blue haired boy smiled brightly. This time Midorima's eyes didn't look so sad. It was quite the opposite. That made him happy inside, like glowing embers in his stomach.

Then they stopped in front of the flat block and went out. They went inside the building and took the elevator. When they arrived on the correct floor, they went to Kagami's door.

Shintarou rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" bellowed a voice from inside.

Taiga opened the door and leaned on it. He had bags under his eyes. When he saw the boy he smiled and took him in his arms.

"I said you should inform me when you're going out!" He stated hugging him lightly.

He tried to sound angry and demanding but he smiled softly.

"I left a note on the table. I even drew a basketball on it." the boy mumbled and pouted.

Shintarou didn't need to know more.

"I know, I know..." Kagami laughed.

He then turned to the man standing in the hall.

"Are you coming inside? I made dinner..."

Shintarou adjusted his glasses and turned.

"No, tha..."

And then they heard the loud sound of a rumbling stomach.

The doctor's face went all red. Like a really ripe tomato.

Taiga tried not to laugh so he covered his mouth with hand. But it didn't work too well. He moved from the entrance.

"C-come in..."

Shintarou entered the flat with his head low. Taiga put Retsuki down and they went to the living room together.

"Coffee or tea?"

"Coffee..."

Kagami went to the kitchen to finish preparing their supper.

Retsuki looked at Midorima and then an idea came to his mind.

"Nee, nee uncle!"

Retsuki tugged on the older man's trousers and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"What?"

"Come for a sec to my room, please!"

Midorima sighed.

He just couldn't refused him.

"Okay..." mumbled Shintarou.

The boy all but dragged him to his room.

Of course, he hadn't clean it. Why should he? Did guests normally go in there anyway?

The adult stood with disbelief in his eyes.

The boy searched for something under his bed. When he found it he took it out and opened the box. He took out two leg sleeves.

"Look at what I've got!"

Man knelt and took the clothes.

"Wow..." He whispered to himself

They must have been expensive. The material was of high quality, light but elastic. Professional work.

"From?" He asked touching them.

"Koganei-ji gave it to me..." Retsukismiled and put it away "But you can't tell uncle. They forbade me to do it."

He stood. His eyes caught a glimpse of something. He reached his hand down to touch a book lying on the bedside table. He brush his fingertips on its cover.

"It's..."

"I received this book too!"

He lost his composure.

"Do... you like it?" He asked slowly.

Retsuki brought the book closer.

"Hmm..." His eyes gazed at the cover of the book.

Midorima stared at boy for a few seconds.

Then Retsuki smiled.

"I love it."

He breathed out. Why had he done it?

"Retsuki, Midorima come here!"

The boy put the book away and ran to where Kagami was.

The green haired man stayed put.

Everything was quiet and still for a long moment.

Then he looked around, in every corner from every angle.

It was completely messy. So opposite to Kuroko. His room had been tidy, well-organized, but very nice and cozy.

When he was in there he felt like he stood in a little library.

This was total chaos. Clothes on the floor with plushies. Clean and dirty pages. Untidy but still feeling comfortable, like a little kingdom for a boy.

The orange ball was still there.

"Uncle, let's go!"

He turned to the source of the voice and nodded.

Kagami was in the living room sitting near the table. He was putting some kind of salad on the plate that wasn't his. He sat on the left of the little boy and in front of the redhead.

"I don't want pork..." Retsuki pouted.

"Pork is good for your health."

"But it's not tasty!"

"Eat it or no TV for a week, mister."

It was funny seeing Kagami acting like a real parent and adult. He was very strict or so he tried.

"Mou..."

He took a fork and stabbed the pork with it and put it in his mouth.

"Yack!"

Shintarou started to eat his own meal.

Kagami's cooking was very enjoyable. It tasted good. Good balance of herbs and sauce. Everything was perfect.

After a few minutes the plates were empty.

"That was good!" Said Retsuki and leaned back on his chair.

"Even pork?" Asked Kagami grinning.

"Pork wasn't!"

The man laughed and stood up.

"Let's put these into the dishwasher."

They did what he said. After that Kagami stretched his back

"It is 7.10" Said Midorima looking at the watch on his wrist.

The firefighter looked at him with something in his eyes. Then his lips tilted up on the sides.

"So you still have time, then."

Midorima turned to Kagami and smirked evilly.

"Bring it on."

Retsuki sighed. He knew where this was going.

Basketball.

And he was right. They went to the court which he visited this morning.

He sat on the bench and stared as Kagami and Midorima were taking their position in the center.

* * *

"Till 20 points?"

"Till 20..."

Kagami started to dribble in his right hand. Midorima took a defending posture. The redhead begun.

To the left.

Near his opponent, he pushed the ball under his opponent's legs, before the hand of green haired man was able to catch it.

The ball bounced on the ground.

He got through and just needed to catch the ball.

But Shintarou knew him too well. His right hand hit the ball and it flew out.

The redhead stomped.

"Not bad, doc..."

"Likewise."

They felt like themselves again.

* * *

Retsuki waved his legs in the air. He liked to watch them playing. It always taught something new to him. Some new moves.

In times like that, he wasn't plagued by unnecessary thoughts. He bit his lip and looked at the other side of court.

But today was different.

Then it hit him.

There was a tall man with short black hair standing. He was staring at the sky, then he shifted his line of sight at him.

It was just for 3 or 4 seconds. Their eyes met.

He looked familiar. Almost too familiar. His posture, eyes...

Was it the same person in the shop?

But somehow he was different...

Those eyes...

"Oi, Retsuki!"

He broke the connection.

"Yes?"

"Pass the ball!"

He stood up, went to get the ball and passed it to them.

But when he looked again the man had vanished.

* * *

The man walked through empty streets. He put his hands in his pockets and slouched. His posture showed that he didn't want anyone to interrupt his thoughts. He walked next to the court.

He stared at dark sky covered in clouds. Every day the same.

Sound of a bouncing ball, shuffling of shoes...

'_Let's play some basketball'_

He suddenly turned. His sight caught strands of blue hair.

He blinked.

He looked like the boy from the shop.

The boy stared at him with his curious eyes.

He looked through him. Making him shiver under a sort of unnamed feeling. Cold, warm, happy, sad. So many emotions in one look.

"Oi..."

He didn't hear the boy's name. And then the contact was lost.

He quickened his pace and walked away.

* * *

When they got home it was almost 10.49 PM.

They poured water to the bathtub. When it was almost full they slowly went inside without clothes.

Retsuki turned at Kagami who washed his back.

"So what do you think of Takao?" Kagami started a conversation.

"Kazunari-san? He's funny, I like him."

"Yep, you're right."

He splashed his back with water and put shampoo on his blue hair. He started to massage his head.

The he straightened up remembering something.

"Ah, I know! Do you want to go with me tomorrow to pick up Kise from the airport?"

The boy shifted his body. His muscles tensed.

"Kise-ji is coming back?" He could hear a hint of happiness in his voice.

Taiga smiled.

"Y-yeah..."

Retsuki started to hum some song. He looked happy.

After a while they went out and put on their pajamas. Kagami took out a hairdryer and switch it on.

At first he dried the boy's hair. In the end he saw slowly closing eyelids. Then Retsuki's head fell on his left arm.

Taiga switch off the machine.

He took the boy to his room, put him into the bed, covered him and kissed him on the forehead goodnight.

* * *

They were standing in the Arrivals hall. People were talking from all directions. It was loud and the air there was so dense that you could barely breath.

Kagami tapped his foot on the floor. He was angry. They had been waiting 40 minutes already.

The boy at the same time sat on the bench and read a book which he got from Koganei.

Taiga sighed for n-time and massaged his temples, then dropped next to Retsuki.

"That idiot..." He murmured.

Kuroko smiled softly and closed his book.

"Kise-ji is always late..."

Kagami threw arm in the air.

"Gah. But why he didn't tell me to be here later, then!"

"Mah, mah calm down, uncle" the boy tried to calm him by touching his arm.

"Re..."

"How he pisses me of..." Growled the man.

"Ka..."

They turned to left.

A tall man with blond hair was running to them and waving his hand with a hat in it.

The red-head sighed and waited until the man caught them.

He was in his uniform - white shirt with some insignia on the chest and typical black trousers. He had a big bag on his arm.

Retsuki stood and went near Kagami.

And it was a bad choice.

Ryouta caught the boy and hugged him tightly.

Every person in the hall looked at this sight.

"Retsuuuuu~"

He started to spin and with pure joy brush his cheek on his.

"I missed you!" yelled the pilot still spinning.

"Kise-ji! I can't breathe!" whined the boy trying to break free.

The blonde released him and put him back on the floor.

"Sorry~" He clasped his hands together and smiled apologetic.

He turned to the red-headed man then and said:

"Thanks Kagamicchi~ I appreciate you picking me up!"

"You were late! And stop calling me that." a vein popped on the forehead of the redhead.

Kise shifted his leg.

"But I like the sound of it..."

"It sounds GAY!"

"It doesn't!"

They were arguing for no reason suddenly.

The blue haired boy tugged on Kise's pants to make him look down.

"What is gay?" He asked simply.

And all hell broke loose.

Kagami just stared with his mouth agape at the kid.

Ryouta too, blinked few times.

"What is it?" He wanted an answer.

And they stuttered and started to gesticulate. Fast.

"You know, gay is..."

"A person..."

"That loves...uh…"

"And then...well…"

Retsuki didn't understand a single word from what they were talking about. But he noticed the red cheeks.

So it was embarrassing.

"Okay, don't bother" He said.

They sighed with relief and put their palms on their chests. They smiled a little.

He could always ask somebody else.

* * *

Hello everyone!. Sorry for this long time of waitiiing D: . I had too many things on my mind (like Christmas, and New Years eve). But I'll try to be more... organised.

In this chapter we met Midorima, Aomine and Kise... Awww I really like to write about them... do not really know why... xD.

And ChocolateFantasies advised me to stick to one name. I'll try to do it :3. But to help You identifying characters, I going to make a profil to all my OC...

I think I'm going to put it on my tumblr, or something like that xD...

And great thanks to:

Raphael Argai Thanatos - who doing amazing job with correcting my fanfiction, even if I making the same mistakes everytime. You're amazing!

Setoshi - the same, and giving me courage to write it, even if you are complaining everytime I'm sending you next chapter. You're great!

So see ya later!


	6. Chapter 5

Series: Kuroko no Basket

Genre: Angst, Family

Rating: PG-13/T

All original characters belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. OC characters belong to me. Contains some OOCness.

* * *

"So I brought you a bear!"

He handle the plushy mascot to the little boy.

They were now sitting in the living room of Kagami's apartment.

Retsuki's arms were full with sweets and toys. It looked as if it could all fall down in a single moment, but it was holding on.

Kagami stared at the huge mountain of presents in the tiny hands.

"And..."

The boy sighed.

"Chocolate!"

Kise was smiling like some crazy girl while he put a choco bar in the empty place between the tiger mascot and a bag of chips.

Taiga massaged his temples and shook his head.

"You shouldn't coddle him so much!" Said Kagami and after that furrowed his eyebrow. "And stop giving us these unneeded, useless things!"

Kise looked at him with tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes.

"They aren't useless!" He yelled.

Retsuki at that time went to the room and put all the things on the floor. He then looked around.

Most of the toys that now lay on floor or were stuffed into boxes in Retsuki's room were from Kise and he didn't have enough space to put in the new ones.

He took one bag of gummybears from the pile and opened it.

He couldn't believe it. From this big amount of presents there wasn't even one book. Even one!

He put the candy into his mouth.

Maybe he should go to the bookstore.

* * *

"You buy him too much!" Said Kagami and he sat in the sofa.

The blond man smiled and slowly sat next to him.

"I like doing it. It gives me a reason to come back sooner..." he said as the corner of his lips went a little higher.

Taiga brushed the back of his head. He then looked somewhere else. He was quiet for awhile.

"He started reading books..."

Kise stared at him with a questioning look and tilted his head. Then he turned to look in the direction of the corridor where Retsuki went.

"Really? He's still so young..." His voice was calm.

The redhead spluttered.

"Heh, not that young in comparison." Kagami smiled and crossed his arms on his chest.

There was another long silence. Ryouta turned his eyes to the ceiling.

"And just yesterday he started walking..."

Kagami laughed somehow shyly and somehow with desperation.

"Yeah, it sure felt like that..."

Kise suddenly jumped.

Kagami looked at him wondering what was up and asked.

"What is it?"

Then the blonde looked at him with this shining golden irises.

"Ah, I have a question!" He shouted, looking somehow excited.

"Hmm?"

"Can I take Retsuki with me for a week?"

Kagami blinked three times.

"With you?" He asked wanting to be sure "Kise you just returned from a month-long hard working trip." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The pilot pouted.

"But..." He whined.

"You should rest! It's not like I don't believe in you, but I don't want to overwork you."

Yep, Kise was very tired indeed. His legs were shaking slightly even when he was sitting on the sofa, he had huge bags under his eyes and his hair wasn't cut properly, but totally messed.

But his eyes were sparkling. Like the sun in the summer.

"I know that you care for my health and his safety…" begun the blonde.

"I don't care for your health!"

Kise smiled at this response.

"You're so kind, Kagamicchi."

"I'm not!"

"But..."

Taiga stared at the man. He wasn't looking at him. He had shifted his eyesight at the wall he was looking at a while ago.

"I'm relaxed the most when I'm with Retsuki..." He stated

He turned and showed him his white teeth in the light smile.

Kagami could only look at this calm smile. He understood his friend well. He was felling the same, but this was a huge responsibility. It wasn't that he didn't trust him.

He then stared at thosepuppy eyes.

"Fine... for a week..." He sighed.

The other man almost jumped in his place.

"Yay!"

"But you must ask Retsuki for approval, not just me..."

"Ask me what again?"

They turned to the source of the small voice.

Retsuki was standing in front of the door that led to the corridor, nibbling on a gummybear. His sight was flying between both men on the sofa.

Kagami put his palms on his knees.

"Kise wants take you to his house for a week and we were talking about your acceptance..." He started but was quickly interrupted.

"I'm fine with it."

"Eh?"

The little one went to them and looked right into his red eyes. He was staring at him so deep that he almost gulped.

"I want to go to Kise-ji's for awhile." the boy then said, smiling softly.

From the peripheral of Kagami's vision he saw tears in Kise's eyes. Again.

"I'm so happy!"

The pilot hugged the boy tightly.

Something in Kagami's heart ached. But he brushed it away for now.

"Ah, but not today. I will stay here for the night." Kise looked at Kagami.

"You what?" yelled Taiga.

"Ah I didn't tell you?"

"No, you didn't!"

"Sorry, Kagamicchi!" Kise blew him a raspberry and closed his eyes. He was always acting like a little kid.

"I don't want to go back home today."

He didn't understand but spending time with this man made him irritated in minutes.

But he should know. It was Kise.

Ryouta then looked at him with pleading eyes.

Kagami wanted to run away from that sight but he couldn't. It was chaining him.

"Okay, but on the sofa!"

He always slept there.

"Yup, thanks!"

Kagami didn't even care how much he sacrificed anymore.

* * *

Until Ryouta finally turned in, he managed to brake his plate and two glasses, completely discharged the battery in the remote control and destroyed one of his basketballs on the court. How one man could do all this in one evening, even he didn't know.

And not to mention the water on the bathroom's floor.

So when he fell asleep in the living room under two enormous blankets Taiga finally rested.

"Did he fall asleep?"

He turned to the boy who brushed his eyes with a sleepy, clenched fist.

"Yes, finally..." He whispered

He yawned and turned around.

"So I think I can go to sleep now."

"Me too... Goodnight, Retsuki..."

"Goodnight uncle..."

* * *

It wasn't a very good night. He woke up twice already and a third time wasn't a nice thing.

"Maybe I should drink something." Said Retsuki to himself.

He walked of the bedroom and to the living room. Slowly, calmly, step after step, not wanting to wake up somebody.

The blond snored softly from the sofa with one hand on his stomach.

He mumbled something to himself while dreaming.

The boy opened the fridge door and took out the milk carton. He poured it into a glass and drank slowly. Then he put the dirty glass in the sink and started to go back.

Midway he turned to the big window and looked at the stars.

He really liked, especially at night like today, to look at the clear night sky.

_'You know, that is Virgo.'_

He clenched his fists but loosened them in the next moment. He stepped near the window and touched the glass. He lifted his head a little bit.

He should know it will be cold.

'_Ah __and __that__'__s __a__...'_

"Kurokocchi..."

He turned to the shifting person at the furniture. Kise was hugging his pillow.

"Ku..."

Blond smiled in daydream.

"Kurokocchi..."

Retsuki stood there still touching the glass.

"Ku..."

_'It's your fault!'_

His eyes widened and looked around. He saw no one. He must be tired.

Only Ryouta whispered one more time.

"Kurokocchi..."

* * *

The morning was the same like always. With the one exception of a pilot who did nothing but really wanted to do something. The only thing he actually did was fuss over nothing.

"I can help!" He yelled stepping after the firefighter.

"I don't want you to!"

Taiga was making last-minute preparations. He stashed his lunch box into his bag. Clothes of Retsuki were all packed now, but he lost his toothpaste somewhere.

Never mind, he could buy a new one.

So when they were ready- they were actually late. Ryouta took Retsuki's bag (he cried so much to do it) and went out the house. They walked fast to the kindergarten.

Kagami had a popping vein on his forehead.

Retsuki didn't pay him attention. He held his uncle's hand and looked at the people surrounding them. But Kagami wasn't so tolerant.

"Please, stop that!" he said frustrated.

"What?" Ryouta looked at him.

He looked like he was shining. It almost hurt his eyes.

"You're such a... weird character!"

"But I'm so happy!"

"I can see that..."

In a few minutes they were in front of the building. One of the teachers saw them and went to greet them.

Kagami kneeled in front of Retsuki.

"Be nice, look out for yourself and don't make problems for Kise..." He said looking straight into the dark-blue eyes of the boy.

Kuroko nodded.

"I'll be fine. Not a problem!"

Taiga hugged him. He smelled the scent of his own house on Retsuki's hair. It made him sad. He knew that he gonna miss him. But he couldn't make him stay. It wasn't his goal.

He stood and turned to Kise.

"Look after him." He ordered.

"No probs. You can coun't on me. You can work without worrying." Affirmed Ryouta standing like the soldier.

He lift up his eyebrow.

Kise pouted at this sight.

"I'm telling the truth!" he yelled.

Kagami smiled lightly.

"This man is gonna get Retsuki from the kindergarten in this week." He said to the teacher next to them

The woman looked at the man and nodded.

"Okay, may I know your name?"

"Ah it's Kise Ryouta."

They shared a handshake.

Kagami hugged the boy one last time and ruffled his hair. Then walked outside the building leaving Retsuki inside.

He walked slowly for a few meters but then stopped.

On the next corner he sighed and leaned on the wall.

He was starting to miss him already!

* * *

"I'll come to pick you up at 3 P.M."

Retsuki tilted his head.

"Three?" He asked not sure if he heard correctly.

"Yup! I don't wanna be all alone in the house~"

Retsuki smiled.

"Okay!"

The blond man hugged him and waved at him while he left.

"See you later!" He shouted to him while opening the glass door of the kindergarten.

"Bye!"

"Bye, bye!"

Kise went to the nearest bus stop.

* * *

He was home in 20 minutes. When he opened the old, rusty door, one thing hit him.

It was empty. And dusty.

He put the heavy bag down and sighed. He must tidy it up somehow.

So he cleaned the floor, wiped up the dust and aired the room by opening the windows. He put the curtains into the washing machine as well as his dirty clothes from work.

When he was all done it was 1 P.M. In 2 hours he had to pick up Retsuki from the kindergarten.

He felt into the bed and closed his eyes.

The one-month cover for a sick pilot in England made him more tired than anything in his life. He wanted to sleep for a week. Or a whole month.

But it was true that being with Retsuki made him more relaxed than anything in this world. That's why he invited him to his home. He needed to calm down.

But it somehow hurt inside.

He knew they were different person, Tetsuya is Tetsuya, Retsuki is Retsuki. They were different but in some things the same.

Especially the eyes. Blank like Kurokocchi's, but still full to the brim with positive emotions.

And their character...

Books. He used to read a lot of them, but nowadays he can't just do it. Too much work. He misses it but can do nothing about it.

"Maybe I'll buy him some..."

That was a great idea.

But he drifted to sleep almost immediately.

* * *

"I came to pick up Kuroko Retsuki."

The woman behind the counter lifted her head and after spotting the man she smiled sweetly.

Kise Ryouta was handsome, even if he was almost 30 years old. He could made women of all ages blush even now.

"Please wait for a minute..." She stuttered

He didn't mind. From the door in front of him came out the boy who ran to him and hugged his legs.

"Hello…" Come the muffled sound from beneath him.

This scene was so cute. He didn't know if he could resist it. The amount of the sweetness in air was unbearable.

He must hug him back.

"So you're Ryouta Kise?"

He snapped back to reality.

"Yes, that's me."

The woman that actually stood in front of him showed him a note.

"Please register yourself..."

He wrote his name on it wryly. They said goodbye and went out.

They walked for a while in silence but Kise couldn't suppress it anymore.

"So how was your day?" Asked the blond holding the little hand of the boy and looking at the head full of blue hairs.

"Good! We were drawing animals~" the boy jumped and tiptoed.

"Hmm, and what did you draw?"

"Seal and penguin!" Stated kid

Man blinked.

"Why thosetwo?" He asked unsure.

"I don't know, I wanted to draw them."

They talk about their day.

They had to catch the bus so they moved to the station but suddenly Ryouta caught sight of something. He stopped immediately.

"Maybe we should get something to eat first?" He asked.

The boy nodded and stared at the shop window next to him.

"Do you know the way to Maiji burger? I want to check something."

Retsuki looked at him with a weird look but he didn't mind. He nodded once again.

"Okay..."

"I will be back in 5 minutes."

The blond man ran back.

That was weird...

The blue haired boy sighed and shifted his bag on his arm.

He should get used to Kise anyway.

Maiji Burger wasn't far away. He should just walk there on his feet. But what kind of adult leaves children on their own on the street?

Retsuki sighed.

When he was alone, he always started to think. He was still a child, but somehow he felt different from others.

He loved all his uncles, especially Kagami, but... it's not enough for him.

When he's watching happy children with their parents he felt his heart hurt.

He is just a kid, that's why it hurt so much.

"Nee Papa, what's for dinner today?"

He stopped and with wide eyes looked at the ground.

"Hmm, who knows? You must ask Mama~!"

"But 'till then, dinner will be ready."

The unknown man laughed.

This was always what he hoped for. A normal life with a normal family.

He walked again.

That reminded him that he didn't ask about his father.

And he regretted it until now. But what if...

"Look out!"

He snapped back. Someone tugged him on his shirt and pulled him back.

He felt his foot drag away from the ground.

In one moment he saw the car speeding before him.

He sat on the ground, breathing heavily.

"That was close..." Whispered someone above him.

He tilted his head. Over him stood a tall man. He was tanned, had short, dark blue hair and eyes.

Like the mirror.

He wore a policeman uniform.

"What were you doing?!" He shouted at him furrowing his dark eyebrows.

The man was yelling at him. It took him a few minutes to acknowledge it. He jumped to his feet and bowed to the man deeply.

"Sorry for the trouble, mister!"

He stood in that position for what felt like months.

"That's why I hate kids." Came the answer from the man in front of him.

He gulped.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered.

He heard a sigh. It looked like the man shifted his position awkwardly.

"Fine, just watch out next time!" Came the stubborn voice from above him.

He lifted a bit his head. And the memories hit him.

"Ah, it's you mister..." He stated.

Tall man blinked and leaned closer to Retsuki's face. He was staring at him.

"Hmm you really seem familiar to me..." He mumbled.

"You help me on Saturday."

The policeman still had a blank face.

Retsuki breathed heavily.

"In a shop on the Arimashi street..." He started

The man then clapped his palm with fist.

"Ah I remember you now!"

The boy smiled a little bit.

"Yeah, I want to thank you properly for your actions." He said politely and bowed once again, now in thanks.

"It was my job, I am a policeman." the other said and put one hand on his hip.

His face seemed still annoyed and so did the posture.

His eyebrows were furrowed, eyes thin and empty.

"But still, thank you" Retsuki smiled at him.

The man shifted.

"Never mind..." Came the quiet response.

They stoodstill like that. It looked like the man was avoiding his eyes. Why?...

"You…"

"Hmm?"

"…weren't you going somewhere?"

"Ah that's right! Sorry for interrupting you. Goodbye!"

He bowed one last time and ran to the other side of road.

He bumped into someone.

Would he be alright?

* * *

He was always doing his work.

He leaned closer to the wall and re-arranged his hat.

The day was slowly ending. The sun was going down bit by bit. It became colder with every hour.

He watched the road. The traffic changed in the same rhythm. People crossed the road in this same monotone way.

Today was very boring. He gave a ticket to just two people. Two!

He took out his cellphone to check the time.

_15.31..._

In an hour he would be ending today's shift.

Someone flew by him.

Not accurate flew, but this person was small. A child. And he didn't quite see him.

_'You have no presence!'_

He shook his head and watched the boy. He looked familiar but he didn't remember from where. The light change to red. Everyone stopped.

But the blue haired boy didn't. He kept walking and looking blankly at the dirty ground.

His muscles tensed.

The man jumped and with three quick steps was behind the boy. He caught his arm and pulled.

It was only routine, but somehow it was different.

* * *

He sat next to the window at Maiji burger and swung his legs into the air.

Kise was taking a long time for whatever he'd been doing. Where had he gone anyway?

Retsuki searched his bag twice. There wasn't anything in there to entertain him. He only had one book, but he had already read it.

He sighed.

* * *

"It's for you!"

The boy looked up at the little package in front of his eyes. Then he moved his sight to look at the honey colored irises.

"But you already gave me gifts yesterday!" He complained.

"And those were yesterday. Today is a new day! Hurry up and open it!"

Kise thrusted the package into his small hands and sat next to the boy.

Retsuki took it. It wasn't very heavy and was square shaped.

Could it be...

He opened slowly the brown paper.

Before him lay a book with a picture on the cover. For kids, but still a book.

His eyes shined with pure happiness at that sight.

"Do you like that?" Kise asked putting his head over his connected fingers.

"Yeah, very much!" he hugged the book. "Thank you very much!"

Ryouta ruffled his hair.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Vanilla shake!"

Kise hung his head down.

"Again? You always drink it here!"

"Because I like it!" he crossed his arms over the book "And cheeseburger..." He added.

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute."

He trailed his gaze after the man that was walking in the direction of the cashiers..

He did so many things for him.

And he... how should he thank him for it?

* * *

They were riding the bus to Kise's home. He had his own car, but put it in a private garage for the month. He needed to pick it up, but he could do it later.

They were not many people in the bus, so they could sit.

They talked (mostly Kise), but suddenly he remembered something.

Retsuki told him the story about the policeman.

But Kise's reaction was different from what he expected

Ryouta smiled sadly, like he remembered something and ruffled his head.

* * *

The apartment was not very clean, but Kise tried his best to tidy it up in few hours.

"Sorry, I didn't have enough time..."

He put Retsuki's bag down and stretched.

It was just like he remembered it. Kise's house was on the highest floor of the building. He rented this apartment

He still had some money left from his model work as well.

It was almost 7 P.M. They spent much time at Maji-burger.

"Feels like your own home~"

Retsuki went to the sofa and sat on it. He looked at the blond man.

"So what're we gonna do today?"

Ryouta walked and sat next to him.

"Maybe watch a movie?"

Retsuki thought about it for some time, looking at the ceiling.

"Hmmm… we can..." He murmured after a while.

"Let's just switch on the TV for now!"

Kise did what he said. The screen came to life and Kise started to switch to random channels.

Then suddenly...

"_Amazing__three__pointer__!" _Came the loud sound from the speaker

Kise stopped for a second. In the TV men were running back and forward on the court that he remember too well.

The commenter yelled something.

"Arara... Chicago Bulls vs. New York Knicks match is today..." Whispered the pilot.

He wanted to change the channel, but Retsuki caught his palm.

The blond looked at him.

"Retsuki?"

"Let's watch the match a little bit longer..."

He smiled.

Like father, like son.

* * *

He didn't have enough rooms. He only had one bedroom, so they slept together in one bed.

He turned to the teal haired boy that was laying under a quilt next to him. He was breathing calmly with his hand close to his mouth.

The pilot smiled and reach to stroke his hair.

"Mama..."

He stopped but still touched the boy's fringe.

He started to wonder if his dream was a good one or a nightmare.

* * *

If Kagami's mornings were well planned, then Kise's were complete chaos.

His breakfast was burnt. The cocoa too sweet and of course not warm enough.

"Kise-ji you're not very well organized..." Commented Retsuki trying to swallow something that looked like a toast gone wrong.

"Mou~, Retsuki don't be mad at me..." Whined the adult.

He was putting on his shirt again, because he had done it all wrong.

They were late. Twice this week and it was only Tuesday!

They took the third bus that day.

"Ahh, we made it in time!"

"We're one hour late..." Retsuki whispered.

An invisible brick hit Kise's head.

"Retsuki..." He moaned tearfully.

He turned to look at the street. The man at the same time winced.

Retsuki sighed.

"Kise-ji, stop complaining, it's not your fault for being a terrible daddy..."

Headshot.

Kise suddenly smiled and Retsuki could only guess why.

* * *

The day in kindergarten passed at his own pace. He ate, played with his friends but mostly read his new book. It was more interesting than anything else that could happen.

"Ah Retsuki-kun..."

He turned to a woman with long curly hair. It was Kurika.

"Ah, good morning." He said and bowed.

Sheheld some boxes in her arms.

"Can I help you?" Asked the boy wanting to help his teacher.

She smiled at him.

"Ah yes, if you'd be so kind..."

Next to her stood a boy taller than him. He didn't recognize him. Who was that...

She passed him one box.

"Take it to teacher's lounge, please. I must take care of my class..."

Both nodded. She turned and walked in another direction.

They walked in silence for awhile. But spending time with Kise made its impression in his mind. He couldn't stand the silence.

"They're heavy..." He whined and shifted his hand.

"Not that much..."

He had time to look at him. He had short red hair and the same color of eyes.

"I'm Kuroko Retsuki." Stated Retsuki turning to face his new friend.

The boy blinked seeing that the smiling face of Retsuki was so close to his own.

"Murashi Seirei..." He murmured shifting his weight onto the other leg.

"Nice to meet'cha, Seirei-kun!"

He bowed and looked at the door behind the boy.

"We're here..."

The office had a chestnut color door, with an information pamphlet glued to the door. It was close.

"Let's go..."

They knocked on the door. Nobody answered it. So they stood there.

"Should we go inside...?" Murmured the boy next to him.

Retsuki slowly pushed the door which opened with a creaking sound.

Actually there was no one in the room.

They went near a pile of boxes in the corner of the room and put theirs there.

"Okay..."

They turned to go out.

Something caught his sight. He saw a pinboard with many photos. But only one caught his eyesight.

But the other boy had closed the door already.

* * *

"Two more series of squats!'

"Yes!"

The woman checked the paper that she was holding in her hands. Everything goes as she planned.

She turned to take a towel that usually laid on the bench but somebody stopped her.

"Momoi-san..."

She lifted her head and looked at the middle-aged man standing in front of her. Behind her she heard huffing gasp of air.

"Yes?"

It was their janitor.

"You have a guest..." Said the man.

The peach haired woman nodded.

"Ah, I'll be right away..."

The man on the gym stood now straight. The guys on the team were sweating and breathing hardly.

"Okay boys, now 3 series of pushups!" She yelled and left the gym.

In the corridor where you could read information about this institute, on a plastic chair was sitting a blond man. He was the only guest. He had headphones in his ear and his head was moving to the rhythm of the music.

The woman sighed.

"It's not good to listen to music when ladies are waiting..." She put a hand on her hip.

The blond took out the earphones and smiled seeing her.

"Ah, Momoicchi~"

She smiled and showed him the corridor next to her.

"Let's go to my office~"

Ryouta walked behind her to a small room at the end of the dark passageway.

She opened doors to her office. In the center stood a desk with piles of papers and photos of sportsmen on it. On the left stood shelves with books. At the opposite wall was a window covered by blue curtains that slowly moved with the wind.

"Sit. Coffee or tea?"

"Coffee, please~"

He sat on the chair in front of the desk and waited 'till the girl finished preparing their drinks.

She put one cup in the front of him and a second one far away from the laptop that now was lay at the edge of the desk.

"Thanks~"

She sat.

"So, how was your work?" She started sipping slowly at her drink.

Kise grinned.

"Ah, very hard. I'm so tired, like I've never been in my life!"

"Haha, you look like that."

Even after a few days he still had bags under his eyes.

"That's true. And how about you?"

Satsuki blinked.

"It was very boring without you popping out from nowhere." She stated and put her chin on her palm.

"I like doing that." Whined Ryouta. His shoulders went down.

She laughed and put her cup down.

"You're on vacation?"

"Yes, one week." He then stopped as he remembered something "Ah, but I have Retsuki at my home with me now."

"Ah, Kagami-kun allowed you, or you kidnapped him?" she smiled evilly at him.

Kise's eyebrow twitched hearing that.

"I didn't kidnap him, mou~!" He complained.

Momoi's carnation irises traveled Kise's face spotting every scratch and bruise. He was unnaturally pale and his too long fringe tickled his eyes.

"But you'll be alright?" She asked with worry.

He nodded.

"Yes, Kagamicchi asks the same thing. I will be fine."

"But Retsu-kun..."

"I'll look after him. Trust me!"

Momoi giggled.

"That's good..."

There was a moment of silence. Momoi was looking at the shelves not really knowing why.

"Ah, but I have an idea. Are you free on Friday?"

Suddenly the question broke Satsuki free from her chaotic flow of thoughts.

"This one? Yes, I'm free..." She stammered.

"I want to invite Akashicchi, Muracchi, Midorimacchi and Kagamicchi to my house." Ryouta smiled.

Momoi stiffened and Kise noticed it. Her eyes went down, now looking at the cup half-full in front of her.

"Almost all the Generation of Miracles..." She whispered looking at her own face in the reflection.

Kise closed his mouth.

"Sorry I didn't mean to..." He started raising his hands in front of him in apology.

Momoi looked at him.

"Ah, don't worry! I know that with him... It's never gonna be the same again..." she waved her hands in front of her and smiled sadly.

Kise saw the blank irises, the slowly movement of her eyelids, pink bangs that she was nervously moving from her forehead.

"Momocchi..."

"S-sorry, let's just not get into a fight at this meeting! So, what time?"

"6 P.M.? That should be good!"

"Okay. Ah, but you know..."

They didn't change more topics that day.

* * *

This day went well. Kise picked up Retsuki and went home with his car.

They talked but you could tell that something in the boy was different. It felt like he had something on his mind that was bothering him.

He was saying half words and his eyes traveled far and unfocussed.

They went to Kise's home.

Orange walls looked red from the sun that shone through the windows behind the white curtains.

The boy walked andfellinto the white sofa in the centre of the living room. He didn't have enough strength to stand.

"What do you want to eat?" Ryouta asked opening the fridge. It was empty.

"Whatever you want..." Mumbled the smaller one.

Kise sighed.

"We should do some shopping. Do you want to go with me?"

The blue haired boy turned and looked at the caretaker.

"Ok…" He huffed into the material.

They went out and walked into the nearest shop just a few streets from them.

It was full with people chatting to themselves and moving trolleys between shelves.

Kise took one red basket and went inside the first aisle.

"What should we buy?"

Retsuki put his finger on chin.

"Mmmm... milk, cereals, bread, cheese, pasta, tea, coffee..."

"Okay, okay I get it. Everything!"

They started to search all the shelves for the needed items.

After they were done, Retsuki waited for him outside.

Today's sky was clear. Only a few clouds were drifting like ships on the ocean. But it wasn't blue, it was turning orange like the fruit.

He sighed.

Retsuki could swear that on the pinboard back at school was the photo of a man with light blue hair, just like him.

When he was younger he didn't particularly ask about his parents. Only from time to time.

And it was ok, until now. He understood and felt the need to ask about it. Ok, he was just a kid, but it didn't mean he couldn't be inquisitive.

That photo made him curious, he want to know more about him.

From the way he remember, that topic was very hard. It looked like remembering it made them feel pain, but...

"Here you go!"

He snapped and looked at the pink popsicle in front of him.

"T-thanks..." He took the sweet in his hands and started to lick it.

They were walking slowly, the sun was hiding behind the buildings. There was a heavy silence between them.

"Ano Retsu~ is something bothering you?" Asked Ryouta.

"Me? N-no... of course not" He yelped.

"But you're unusually quiet... Well, more than what's normal for you."

Maybe he should tell him? Why not, it's not that Kise-ji's going to yell at him, right?

"I was in the kindergarten office..."

"And…?"

"And I saw a photo of a man with light blue hair and then..."

Wind blow.

"I thought I never saw a photo of my parents."

Ryouta bit his popsicle and swallowed it.

"Hmmm~. Why don't you ask somebody to see it?" He advised.

He blinked.

"But..."

"If you want, then somebody will show you a photo."

Retsuki blinked and laughed.

"Haha, you're right, I never did it. My fault."

It was like someone pressed a button, Retsuki was now talking all his way home. His blank face vanished.

* * *

They were now all clean, the TV was on and both just watched it.

Retsuki breathed.

They talked about it, but after that he had not asked about it.

Maybe it was the time to do it. Just who should he ask if not Kise-ji?

"Ano, Kise-ji..." He started.

Retsuki squeezed his fist.

"Hmm?" Came muffled sound from the man next to him.

"About our talk about parents then..."

The blond looked at the boy and grinned.

"You want to see him?" He asked.

"Yes" he jumped.

Kise stood up and went to his bedroom.

He felt nervous. It was going too simply. Something had to go wrong.

After a while Kise returned with a picture in his hands.

"Sorry, the others are in boxes, I only found this one on hand..."

He sat next to him and showed him the photo.

On it you could see three people. On the left, a blond guy was smiling and had one hand on a boy who look very annoyed.

Of course behind him were Kise and Midorima.

In front of the picture stood a boy. He was slim, had short blue hair and eyes of the colors of the sky. He had a blank facial expression and was very pale.

"Here is Kurokocchi!"

Even if he hadn't said that he would recognized him.

"Mama..."

He touched the photo in that place.

It was different, but somewhat…

_Cerulean __eyes__._

"Ah..."

Kise leaned to Retsuki.

"What happened?"

The boy swallowed.

"My eyes are dark but his are light."

Ryouta winced a little and scratched his cheek.

"Your eyes come from your father..." He murmured.

"Do you have his photo?"

Kise slowly shook his head.

His iris went blank.

"I have, but I can't show it to you..."

"Why?" Retsuki asked clutching the photo.

"You didn't need to see that. And Kagamicchi would kill me for it..."

He tilted his head.

Kise didn't speak much from that time until late evening.

It looked like he was fighting with his own thoughts.

* * *

It's finally end. When I'm looking at the chapter I feel proud of myself, but when I'm looking at the meaning of it I feel ashmed. My betas are amazing, but I must try a little harder still.

Sorry that plot is going so slow... It will be so slow to... chapter... But then I want to fast up. If I'm gonna made it. I have written to 9 chapter, but planned the plot to 15... Why the heck am I doing so long history? D:

And... I really want to answer to all question about Kuroko and Aomine but I caaaan't now D: Why I'm doing so slow progress? XD Whyyyyyy?

Ehhh That's so me...

And great thanks to:

Raphael Argai Thanatos - who doing amazing job with correcting my fanfiction, even if it very hard work. You're a hero to me! :3

Setoshi - the same, and giving me courage to write it, even if you sometimes whining about it. Thanks anyway!

Mikami- thanks just finally checked it XD!

And thanks to you Reader! For your patience, warm words and that you are here, reading this.

Till later!


	7. Chapter 6

Series: Kuroko no Basket

Genre: Angst, Family

Rating: PG-13/T

All original characters belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. OC characters belong to me.

* * *

Retsuki arrived to the kindergarten late as always.

Kise had nothing to do during that time, so he wandered around the streets - going to sports shops, checking the clubs he usually hangs out in or just observing trees in the town park.

It was afternoon when he decided that he should get something to eat. He went into the nearest fast-food restaurant. It was full of people just out of work. He went to the cash register and ordered fries. He paid and took the tray.

He looked around for a free seat. He found one near the window. He quickly sat there and begun to eat. He started to look out the window into the crowded street.

He must phone or send an e-mail today to Midorimacchi, Akashicchi and Muracchi... and Kagamicchi.

Kise hadn't seen them in a month and it would be good to know what was going on with them. He missed them when he was abroad. He couldn't blame himself, he loved his friends.

He sighed. He really wanted to invite _him_, but...

Kagamicchi would kill him if he did so...

"Can I sit there?"

He lifted up his head at the harsh voice.

He blinked because he didn't believe his eyes.

"Aominecchi..."

In front of him stood a tall tanned man. He wore a gray uniform.

He had a carefully blank expression.

He didn't change from that time. Aomine was still a handsome adult with navy-blue hair and dark orbs for eyes.

But there wasn't a spark in them. He lost it a long time ago.

"Oh so it's you, Kise..." He murmured with no emotion to his voice whatsoever.

The blond gulped. He clenched his fingers on the cola in his palm.

"What are you doing here?" He asked without thinking.

The other sighed.

"Ya know, this is a free country. I can go wherever I want..."

Kise looked at the face of his friend, but he wasn't looking at him. His eyes were looking elsewhere.

"That's true..." He confirmed with a slightly nod.

The police man glanced at him.

"So can I..."

He gave a jerky nod.

"Yes, yes..."

The man sat in front of him and unpacked one hamburger.

They didn't talk, just ate their meals. Aomine seemed to not care about this silence, but Kise was overwhelmed. He hated that kind of atmosphere. The wall that grew between them.

He could never talk so freely with him anymore.

But Ryouta had to break the silence.

"So how's your work?" He asked.

"Boring as you can see..." Murmured the other and took another bite.

He didn't ask in return of his.

Kise sighed. This was very hard. He calmed his breath.

"I know you're not in mood, but at least we can talk a bit..."

"Mnh..." Daiki glared at him and took sip of his cola. Kise took some fries into his mouth.

"How's your life..."

He tried once again.

"Boring..."

"Really? Because mine is not. I was working for a month at Heathrow. I'm telling you it was freaking tiring!"

So instead of Aomine, Kise was talking. He knew that it's not gonna work very well, but he just had to do something.

The tanned one paid no attention to what he was speaking.

"And Kagamicchi..."

The tanned man twitched in his place and propped his cheek on his palm and looked out of window.

"He picked me up from the airport. And..."

Can he mention his name? Or maybe he shouldn't. And if it changed something?

What if... Just what if...

"And I spend time with him and Retsuki at Kagamicchi's house~"

Aomine's eyes narrowed in one moment. It looked like he was thinking hard about something. His fingers clenched on the cup and he bit his straw.

Time stopped for him. Aomine's eyes…They were empty. No happiness, no sadness, no regret... there was nothing.

Kise regretted his words. Looking at that face made him feel bad.

Somewhere in his mind flicked the photo with all of them smiling.

"B-but..." He needed to resolve this somehow.

A clock ticked slowly above their heads.

He must do something.

"Ah Aominecchi, do you want to go to my house on Friday?"

The policeman still stared at the road.

"For what?" His voice was hoarse like his throat hurt.

"I'm inviting all the members of the Generations of Miracles for supper this Friday..."

"Who's gonna be there?"

The pilot blinked at this sudden question. He put his hands on the table to make them stop shivering.

"Momoicchi, Muracchi, Akashicchi, Midorimacchi, ah and maybe Kagamicchi..." He lied.

Aomine put on the table his empty cola. He slowly closed his eyes and after a while opened them once again.

"Don't want to..."

He stood and took his garbage and threw it away.

"So long, Kise..." He mumbled waving his hand.

If he's not gonna do something, then...

He stood up too quickly and he moved a table. His drink fell off it onto the floor.

"Aominecchi..."

He stopped but didn't turn. Everyone was looking at them.

"Accept my invitation!"

The taller man swung his hand one more time in air.

"Dont want to... I have something else to do..."

"You're lying..."

Aomine went out.

* * *

He massaged his temples and fell on the chair.

People around him returned to their meals. A cleaning lady took the cup from the floor and cleaned the spilt liquid.

Kise was staring at his clenched fist. He then shut his eyes.

In that kind of moment, he never could do anything. He really wanted to rebuild it. But he couldn't.

Slowly he took out his phone from his pocket and dialed the number. The person on the other side pick it after two signals.

"Yes..." a woman's voice ringed in his ears.

"Ah Momoicchi..."

There was silence between them. Soon Satsuki sighed and it looked like she put the phone near her other ear.

"What did you do?" She asked.

This woman knew everyone too well. It was almost scary, but in times like this he was thankful to her.

"I met Aominecchi in Majiba... and somehow asked him if he could come to my house on Friday along with everybody else.."

"You ask him WHAT?"

The loud yell of Momoi hurt his ears. He put the phone a little bit away.

"S-sorry I thought it would be a good idea..." He stuttered.

"Dai-chan and Kagami-kun in one room is NOT a good idea. Especially now!" Yelled the peach-haired woman.

"B-but..."

He heard a loud sigh. Then the sound of the clock above him.

"I know you wanted for everything to be good..."

He gulped.

"But it's too soon. For them..."

"Kagami is an adult, ya know?"

"I didn't mean him..."

Momoi couldn't see his wide eyes.

"Eh?"

"I mean Dai-chan and Retsu-kun..."

* * *

It was some time after dinner when they usually sleep. But somehow he couldn't.

The photo from yesterday was just stuck in his head and didn't want to vanish.

He held the sheet tighter.

Just sleep... sleep.

He closed his eyes and breathed slowly.

'_I don't need you!'_

He snapped into reality. It was still the same. Still his nightmare.

He stood up.

"Where are you going Retsuki-kun?" The brunette put the book she was reading away. She was sitting behind the desk.

"Toilet." He answered.

The woman smiled and returned to her reading.

He did what he told her.

But when he came back something caught his eyes.

'_He had light blue hair...'_

He remembered yesterday's board and photo.

When he was in the office he saw a photo of a man with blue hair but...

He came near the office door and lifted up his hand.

Should he knock?

Somewhere in the corridor somebody unlocked the door. He turned and ran away.

He could ask somebody later.

* * *

Kise picked him up on time, but something was different. His smile was fake.

In the evening he asked Retsuki to fill the bathtube with water. He nodded and did it.

Kise flipped his phone and wrote some text messages, then he send them.

"Kise-ji, the water is ready~"

He shut his phone and put it on the table.

When he checked his phone before sleep, everyone had replied some variation of 'yes'.

* * *

Retsuki flipped another page in his book.

Kise was running around in his kitchen trying to make something edible.

In the pot there was something brown and the whole kitchen counter was covered in curry.

"Argh, I should invite Kagamicchi soon..." He whined trying to clean the sauce that fell from the pot.

Also, something was burning.

Retsuki sighed.

"Need some help?" He asked lifting his head to see Kise from his place on the sofa.

Kise's complexion resembled spinach sauce gone rogue.

"No,no,no! Rest, I will do everything alone..."

So he returned to his book.

But he couldn't focus because of all the noises in the kitchen.

"Yes~!"

He heard a sound of a door unlocking, then a yell.

"Midorimacchiiii~!"

Soon after that into the living room walked the green-haired man. He had a white shirt probably from his work and typical black pants.

"Ah Midorima-ji..." Kuroko left the sofa and went to greet the older man. "Good evening."

He bowed and put his palms on his legs.

"Good evening."

The old Shooting Guard ruffled his hair and gave him a little smile.

Kise slowly walked into the living room. He had a towel in his right hand.

"Argh Midorimacchi why are you so unkind to me..." He pouted trying to clean his dirty face.

"Because you're stupid."

Ryouta looked like he could cry right there and then.

"You're so cruel, Midorimacchi…" He whined.

Midorima adjusted his glasses.

"Your... uhm... meal is burning..." He looked at the dark smoke coming from the door next to Kise.

"My tomatoes!"

And he ran into the kitchen.

Shintarou crouched before Retsuki and took out a packet of mints.

"For you."

The boy took it and beamed.

"Thank you very much..." He looked straight into his emerald eyes.

The man blinked and turn his head away. Was he blushing?

"D-don't worry about it. I had it in my bag"

He always gonna be a tsundere.

The bell rang once again.

"Ah, Midorimacchi could you open the door?" yelled Kise from the kitchen

Midorima sighed and stood to open the door.

Retsuki blinked when he heard another loud yell coming from the corridor.

"It's you!"

"Yes, it's me..."

And then into the living room stepped Midorima and Kagami.

"Uncle!"

His face brightened as he spotted the redhead.

The boy ran to his uncle and hugged his legs tightly. He buried his face in the jeans.

"Haha, how are you? Do you already want to go home?" Laughed the man above him, stroking his light bangs.

The boy stared at Kagami still tugging on his pants.

"No, I want to stay here a little longer..." He mumbled.

Taiga smiled at this.

"Okay okay. I'm not gonna kidnap you... today..."

"Mou!" Boy puffed out his cheek. "You're unfair, uncle!"

Kagami just tapped his nose, still with this warm smile playing on his lips.

"What is this smell?" He asked.

Midorima approached him.

"Ah, it's just Kise burning his kitchen."

"What?!"

Kagami ran to the kitchen right in the moment when the fire almost hit the ceiling.

"Kise, you're so stupid!"

"Sorry!"

They were left alone again. Retsuki opened the package and took a mint into his mouth.

It wasn't too sweet and left a fresh feeling on his tongue

"Supper will be ready soon..." stated Shintarou.

But Midorima didn't have time to answer, because he had to open door for another guest.

"Ah Mura-ji!"

Into living room walked a very tall man with very long violet hair. He wore long dark pants, and a loose t-shirt with some logo on it.

He had a bag under his left arm full with candy and chips.

The man looked around the living room.

"Arara, where are the others?" He asked and with his free hand he pulled out the lollipop he had in his mouth.

"Kise and Kagami are fighting with fire in the kitchen..."

"Ah, sou..."

Retsuki tugged on his pants. Atsushi looked down into a sea of cerulean iris.

"Arara, Retsu-chin, you're still so small..." He smiled in this beatific way.

He put the bag on floor and took out hands.

"So small..."

He put them under his arms.

Retsuki somehow knew what would happen.

"I could throw you into the air..."

He lifted him up and threw into the air.

"Murasakibara, stop!" Yelled Shintarou trying to stop his friend.

Retsuki almost hit the ceiling. From that position he could view all room, but didn't have time to stare too long.

Retsuki fell right into Murasakibara's arms.

"Wah!" He breathed out feeling his arms shaking.

"You're still so light" murmured the purple-head still cradling the boy in his arms.

"'Cause I'm a kid..."

Atsushi put Retsuki down.

"Ah, I'll give this to you..."

He handed him a pack of vanilla Pocky from the bag that was laying on the floor.

"Oh, thank you very much..."

Midorima hit the back of the man's head.

"You shouldn't give kids only sweet things..." He commented.

Murasakibara massaged his head and turned it to look at the doctor.

"But it is a very good one!"

"I don't care!"

Retsuki smiled hearing as they argued.

"Hello~"

Into the room slowly walked Momoi. She wore a white camisole and a tight pink skirt. She had a pink bag with ribbon.

Everyone turned to her.

"How the heck did you get inside?" Yelled the green-haired man pointing at Satsuki.

She blinked looking at her friend not really understanding what he mean.

"Eh, the door was open? I closed it..."

The doctor turn to the taller one behind him.

"You! I said that you must close it!" Midorima shouted.

Murasakibara put the lollipop back in his mouth.

"Eh... I forgot..."

And they argued again.

"Retsu..."

He lifted his eyes at the woman.

She hugged him before he had time to answer or greet her.

"You're so cute! And your casual clothes are cool! Oh and..."

He should have been used to this by now.

"You're gonna strangle him..."

"Not true..."

"Yes you are."

Satsuki stood and went to argue with Shintarou. Murasakibara opened one pack of his chips and stared at his two friends.

The bell rang again.

"Maybe I should open it?" Retsuki murmured to himself.

Not seen by anybody he went into the corridor.

"Yes..."

He opened door unlocking it first.

In the hall stood a man. He had red short hair and heterochromatic eyes that were pointing right into his own, like he knew that Retsuki going to open the door. He wore a red t-shirt and black pants.

He had a poker face. He wasn't smiling, but he didn't look angry either.

"Ah" Retsuki blinked "Good evening Akashi-ji..." He bowed.

"Good evening to you too, Retsuki..."

Seijuurou didn't smile, he didn't blink or bow. He just touched Retsuki's nose with his index finger. He stared at him for awhile.

Retsuki couldn't look away but somehow he didn't mind. It almost looked like the man wanted to tell him something with his eyes. Or maybe Retsuki was telling him with his own?

"It's good to see you in nice shape..."

He sighed.

This man was so weird.

"Ah, Akashicchi!"

From the kitchen came Kise. He had dark spots on his cheeks.

"Good evening, Ryouta" Murmured the redhead.

"Go to the living room, supper will be ready soon."

Retsuki walked in front of Akashi. Like he trailed after him, but Akashi knew the way.

Everyone got silent when they walk in.

Midorima, Murasakibara and Momoi looked at him and bowed slowly.

"Good evening." They said in unison.

"Good evening to you too." He said and looked around "It looks like we aren't all here."

Retsuki didn't understand why the atmosphere changed so much in a few seconds.

Everyone looked at the ground. Except Akashi, he stared right at them. It looked like his words affected them.

He didn't understand. He only stared at the man next to him. But he couldn't read anything from his face.

The silence broke when the blond and the taller redhead came back.

"Supper is ready! Ah what happened? You're so gloomy!" Asked Kise seeing everyone there hanging their heads

Midorima sighed and lifted his gaze at the pilot.

"You're stupid!"

"Eh, noooo!"

Kagami didn't say anything and prepared the table with Momoi.

When everything was ready, they sat.

"Itadakimasu."

They started to eat.

Kise talked with Momoi about a new skin care cream. Midorima tried to talk to Murasakibara but he only nodded, so the doctor got angry and clenched his hand on the fork.

The only ones left were Akashi and Kagami.

They ate in silence, next to each other.

'Such heavy atmosphere. Does Akashi-ji not like uncle?' Retsuki stared at the pair of them next to him. He swallowed his rice.

Seijuurou steadily chewed on his portion.

He didn't look at him or at anyone in the room. His gaze was empty, but at the same time full with... something. Like all thoughts were hidden behind the red and gold curtain.

"How's your kindergarten, Retsuki?" Suddenly asked the smaller redhead.

He blinked at this question.

"Good! I made a lot of friends. Ah and we were looking at some new plants. And how is your work?"

"The same as yours."

"Did you win the latest tournament that you talked about?"

"Yes, I'll always win." he smirked and finally glanced at the boy.

Taiga suddenly stood up and wipped his mouth.

"I'm going to get some air..." He stated

And walked in the direction of the balcony.

Retsuki wanted to follow him but stopped when Momoi caught his arm. He turned to her.

"Retsu-kun I must cut your hair!" She said touching his hair.

"Momoi-san? My hair is fine!" He murmured looking at the blushing face of the woman.

"No, don't cut his beautiful hair!" Yelled Kise behind her.

"It looks like cotton candy." Murasakibara put more candy in his mouth

"It certainly doesn't!" Midorima shook his head "And don't eat candy when you're eating supper!"

* * *

Kagami breathed hard. The sun was hiding behind the flats, coloring the sky into red shades. There was silence on the road. Like the whole district just somehow disappeared.

"You're somewhat down, aren't you?"

He turned. Leaning on the doors was Akashi with crossed arms on his chest. His eyes were closed.

"How did you know?" He asked trying to cover the disbelief in his voice, but he failed.

Akashi opened his eyes and smirked at the man in front of him.

"What happened?" He walked near the handrail and put his hands on it.

Kagami tried to put his thoughts together.

"Nothing so important. It's just..." He sighed and brushed his hair "I feel like I'm going far from Retsuki..."

"Hmm..."

Seijuurou didn't speak for awhile. His eyes were staring at the sun that was vanishing slowly from their sight.

Taiga didn't know if Akashi was thinking or just wanted to hold him in anticipation. Knowing him, the second option was more adequate.

"You can do nothing about it..." He finally stated

He put his hands on the barrier.

He was right about it. But he didn't want to accept it.

Akashi was looking at the ground under them. He didn't move an inch.

"Akashi..."

He turned to him, but his face didn't show any emotion.

"He doesn't belong to you, but it doesn't mean he's going to leave you..."

His way of speaking made him angry. It looked like the other had something on his mind.

Kagami opened his mouth.

"Akashi, did you-" He started.

"Oi Kagamicchi, Akashicchi what are you talking about?"

Akashi turned his head to the balcony door.

"Nothing important. Let's go inside"

Akashi slowly walked back inside.

Kagami glanced at street but it was empty.

* * *

After that they sat on the sofas in the living room and talked about many things - work, life, how they spend their free time, what they were doing, etc.

He liked to listen to them but he wanted to do something.

The redhead in front of him didn't talk much, like he was thinking about something. Or maybe he just didn't want to talk? He was never going to understand Akashi-ji.

Retsuki waved his legs in the air. Then something caught his eye.

The basketball...

"Nee, uncle" He stared and tilted his head to look at his carer with dark blue eyes.

Kagami turned from Momoi and looked at the kid.

"Hmm... what?" He asked.

"Can I play some basket?"

The man blinked.

"Basket?" He thought about it looking at the ceiling "I can't let you go alone..."

Retsuki somehow felt suddenly sad. He got excited over nothing.

"But..."

"I'll go with him."

They both turned. Akashi was staring at them with his heterochromatic eyes. He once again had this posture when he knew everything would go as he planned.

Kagami gulped.

"If, of course, Kagami agrees." He added now looking at the firefighter.

Taiga narrowed his eyes but slowly nodded.

"Yes... you can go with Akashi."

Akashi smirked, like he won something.

Retsuki got up and follow the adult to the exit.

They didn't talk when they were going down the stairs. They didn't talk walking on the streets. They didn't talk when they got on the court. Like the silence around Akashi was a barrier, a wall, that tried to keep everyone away.

But...

"A little one-on-one?"

Retsuki lifted his gaze.

The man started to dribble the ball from right to left. He stood in the center of the court.

"With Akashi-ji? Bring it on..." Retsuki smirked and took his position.

He was confident.

Of course he lost to Akashi, but he stole the ball once. But still he stole it!

Panting hard he sat on the ground.

"A little break, please..." He breathed hard.

The redhead at the same time threw another basket.

He brushed his sweat from his forehead. Seijuurou wasn't going easy on him.

He heard the sound of a bouncing ball.

"Tuesdays at 6 p.m. and Saturdays at 12 a.m."

The bluenette lifted his head. In the light of the street lantern he couldn't see the face of the man properly.

"Eh?"

He didn't understand him.

"At Maiji burger, you're going to meet someone... interesting..."

Akashi turned and slowly walked to the ball that flew outside.

"Someone interesting..." He repeated his words.

Akashi threw the ball. He stood quickly and caught it.

"Another round?""

* * *

"Akashicchi is weird~" Mumbled Kise sipping on his coffee.

Taiga didn't say anything. He looked at the table.

"Something happened, Kagami?" Asked Midorima adjusting his glasses.

The redhead didn't lift his head. He only clenched his fist.

"No, I just..."

Everyone looked at him.

"…have a bad feeling about it..."

* * *

They returned both when it was already dark outside. Retsuki was all dirty, but Akashi didn't have a single spot of mud on his clothes.

"What were you doing 'till now?" Yelled Kise waving his hands in the air after he spotted both of them.

"Playing basketball..." Said Retsuki happily, lifting the ball in his hands, like to prove it to them.

Taiga sighed and brushed his forehead.

"I'll get going home, then..." He mumbled.

Kise looked at him

"So early!"

"It's 11 p.m.!"

"Oh really?"

Everyone sighed. The Generations of Miracles all stood and started to say their goodbyes. All of them hugged Retsuki who was feeling a little bit dizzy, but was happy.

"'Till Monday!" Kagami ruffled his hair.

"Okay!"

He got up. Everyone put on their coats. Kise went to them to say something.

Retsuki sighed. Someone kneeled in front of him. It was Akashi.

"Remember what I said to you earlier." He murmured.

He nodded. That didn't surprise him. But the next words that came from Akashi's mouth did.

"And don't make your uncle worry. He loves you."

the boy blinked. He didn't know what to say.

"Take care of yourself..."

"You too Akashi-ji..."

Could he have... smiled a little bit?

The man stood and turned to leave.

That was weird. Akashi really knew everything.

* * *

Yahoo once again! I'm slow at making progress.. Forgive me, please D:! Even if I had winter holidays I didn't write much... And my betas are lazy (No, not you Raphael). I mean my friend Setoshi~ Somehow I respect him because he don't like yaoi or AoKuro (but he is a fan of KnB) but still... he's correcting my fanfictions xD. So I'm grateful.

I want to write something, but forgot what xD". As I said, I will put profile character on my tumblr. If you want to check it, it is on my profile.

I'll try to write a little bit faster. If I can do that xD".

And great thanks to:

Raphael Argai Thanatos - who doing amazing jobs with correcting my fanfictions. I'm very grateful that you were with me until now. Work hard from now on! I'm with you!

Setoshi - the same and giving me courage to write it, even if you sometimes whining about it. Thanks that you're doing it for me. And remember... your seal of approval... You know what I mean : D!

Setoshi: That old joke : D!

Anyway...

Thank you reader. hat you're reading this and witing for new chapter. You make me smile. And thank if you (just as me) really are into history. You're my Pinkie Pie xD!

Setoshi: Whitie staph! D:

Sorry ^.^".

Anyway arigatou!

Till next chapter!


	8. Chapter 7

Series: Kuroko no Basket

Genre: Angst, Family

Rating: PG-13/T

All original characters belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. OC characters belong to me. Contains some OOCness.

* * *

Breakfast was bad. It wasn't even looking like a proper meal. How can Kise burn milk with grits? It was unbelievable. But here they were, sitting in Kise's kitchen, with something that was trying really hard to be a full-balanced meal.

Kise was staring at Retsuki with puppy eyes. They were almost sparkling, waiting with impatience.

The boy gulped and swallowed last bit.

It was gross! Too bitter!

"Was it good?" Asked the man, putting his red cheek on palm.

Retsuki tried to smile. He could only pray that Kise won't notice the grimace on his face.

"Y-yeah, it has a unique flavor" He murmured.

The man's smile beamed more brightly after he heard that.

"I'm happy for it~!"

The boy sighed and put away the spoon.

He missed his uncle's cooking.

"So what should we do today?"

Retsuki turned his head to the window. The sun was slowly moving in the cloudy sky. It looked warm but in April, you cannot be sure of the weather. But at the same time it seems so good to go out and walk.

"Hmmm..." He thought about it "Maybe we could walk somewhere?"

"But where?" Asked Ryouta staring at him.

He remembered Akashi-ji from yesterday

He couldn't say Maij-burger can't he? It will be too easy. But... He felt something different too.

Like it was a secret. Like he needed to go to Maij by himself, not telling anyone. Was it because of Akashi or was it just his imagination? But how can he walk into a restaurant all alone... Not to mention the punishment he will get for wandering around alone.

"Maybe the park?"

"That's a good idea! Let's do that!"

Not as good as Maji but still can be. Maybe he could disappear from there just for a few minutes?

They put on warm coats. Kise had gray a jacket that was much longer than his hips and Retsuki had a green one which was zipped on the front. He liked it very much. They went out.

The air was fresh but freezing. It was half of April so it was still cold but the sun was warming the earth more and more with every day getting closer to summer.

They walked slowly. Ryouta talked about many things. Retsuki jumped on the cobble in blue sneakers.

They went into the park holding their hands.

"Where do you want to go?" Asked Kise, who was staring at the running children in front of them.

"Playground!"

He smiled.

"I'll wait at the bench there..."

"Okay!"

* * *

He looked behind the ladder to the blond man. He was looking at some magazines that he took with him.

Retsuki looked at the watch on his wrist.

11:21 a.m.

He still has time until noon.

He crept between children who were yelling and chasing each other in the sand that was around playground. Nobody paid attention to him anyway.

He felt a little guilty for doing it to his uncle, but...

'I don't want to see you...'

A voice ringed in his head. Lately it became common. He could hear someone's voice. He didn't recognize that voice. It feel like it came from very far away. Or maybe from the past?

He shook his head. This was absurd!

He stood on the grass near trees that was detaching the park from the streets of the city.

If he passed them, there was clear way to the Maiji-burger. Only few steps. It's good to know your city!

"Retsuki-...kun?"

He turned clenching his fingers on the tree.

In front of him stood a boy with red hair. He had long blue jeans and a white sport shirt with some word written on it.

"Seirei-kun?" Asked Retsuki tilting his head.

The boy blinked.

"Yes that's my name." He murmured bowing a little.

Retsuki laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head with his one hand.

"What are you doing here?" He asked stuttering.

The boy was staring at him with questioning orbs.

"Playing." He answered after few seconds "And you?"

"Nothing in particular." He glanced at the trees behind them. It seems that his plan was to naive. He sighed. "What are you playing?"

"Basketball..."

His ears twitched hearing that word.

"Basket?" He repeated.

Now he saw that boy was holding an orange ball under his arm.

He stared at the ball.

"Do you perhaps… want to play with us?"

The tealhaired boy lifted his head and smiled.

"Can I?"

"Of course. Let's go!"

Seirei grabbed his hand and drag near the court few meters away.

He forgot about going to Maji Burger.

* * *

Ryouta sighed and flipped the magazine to the other page.

He was tired. He got up early to make a good meal but he can't even do it properly. He knew that he can't win against Kagamicchi in cooking, but he wanted to do something for Retsuki.

He flipped to another page and lifted his gaze.

Some boy was running with Retsuki.

He didn't know him... but one thing he appreciate. The unknown child held a ball.

"It's good to be young~" He murmured to himself.

"Yes, 'cause you're sooo old!"

The blond jumped scared and hit his elbow on the back of the bench. He turned to the man.

"Kasamatsu-sempai!?"

Next to him stood a man with short black hair. He was wearing a striped t-shirt with lousy jeans and a jacket.

The man with silver eyes sat next to him. Kise was massaging his elbow.

"Who else could I be?" He grunted and crossed his arms looking at the old friend.

"Sorry sempai!" Pilot grinned "I didn't know I would meet you here~"

"Me too and..."

Kasamatsu hit him on the head.

"Even though you finally returned, home you didn't phone me even once!" He yelled furrowing his eyebrows in one thin line.

"I'm sorry, sorry! Ouch! What are you doing sempaaai!? It hurts!"

Yukio leaned on the chair. He straightened his legs

"Fine..." He murmured after a while "What was stopping you?"

Blond man somehow exploded with happiness at this question. Like he only waited to answer it.

"Ah Retsuki is living with me for a week~!" He almost shouted in this cheerful voice.

"Retsuki?" Yukio looked around the park searching for him "Where is he?"

"Some boy dragged him to the court." Explained Ryouta.

Yukio sighed like old man. His arms felt down and so his head.

"You'll be a terrible dad ya know?" He stated after few moments.

"Meaaaan! Why did you say that sempai?"

Kasamatsu pointed at him.

"Looking out for your kid is the duty of a parent!" He said almost touching the other man's nose.

Kise opened his mouth and closed it.

"About that! Where's Miko-san and Komuri-kun?" He asked.

"Miko is at home and Komuri..."

Yukio stopped his words and started to laugh.

Kise stared at his friend not really know what to do.

"What's so funny?"

The black haired man brushed his eyes that started to hurt.

"Because Komuri is on the same court as Retsuki~"

Kise blinked and smiled.

"They didn't see each other in years..."

"Yeah, you're right. I want to know if they recognize each other."

"I dunno..."

And after that they didn't talk for few moments. They looked at the kids in front of them who were crazily running and shouting. One child tried to climb up on the slide but the other one pushed him and both landed on the sand.

"We were like them once..."

Kasamatsu turned his head to look at Kise.

"Old-times ha?" He grinned in that evil way "You really should find a girlfriend..."

"Ehh I don't want to. My life is good as it is..." Pilot pouted.

Kasamatsu smirked even more.

"But having a wife is nice. She cooks for you, cares for you when you're ill, and is sometimes kicking you..."

"You're talking about Miko-san!" Stated Kise staring with one eyebrow raised.

"Every wife will be the same" Breathed man.

"I'm gonna tell her that!"

Kasamatsu threw him a killing stare. Kise gulped under this pressure.

"Try it and I'm gonna kill you!"

"That was a joke sempai!"

Blackhaired glared at him.

"I think I'll never understand your jokes. They are dry..." He stated after awhile.

"No they aren't!" Whined Kise

"Yes they are!"

"You're mean sempai!"

"How did you know?"

Kise, after understanding his sempai, started to laugh. Still smiling he leaned on the bench and stared at the dark sky. They went suddenly silent.

"I don't need any women now. I have Retsuki to care for." He whispered closing his eyes. He heard as probably Yukio turned his head to look at him.

"About that... did he met him?"

The sun suddenly hid behind one cloud, because his world behind eyelids went more dark.

Everything went gray in reality. Like they were no more colors painted through it.

"No... but I met..." Kise breathed slowly.

"When?"

"Two days ago? Maybe..."

Kise dropped his head and stared at the concrete under his shoes. He kicked some of the stones that was laying on it.

"His personality didn't change. Always this cocky..."

Kasamatsu didn't answer, so he kicked a small rock.

"I want them to meet, but Kagamicchi wouldn't allow that..."

"You're not scared?"

"About what?" He lifted his half opened eyes to look a him.

Now he could stare right into this cunning silver eyes like two cents.

"About Retsuki meeting Aomine. It wouldn't be the same after that..."

He just sadly smiled lifting the corner of his lips just a little bit higher.

"It wouldn't but... we can't get Retsuki to be all to ourself. He has his own life, even if he is just a kid..."

Yukio blinked and clapped the back of his friend.

Kise felt a chill ran his spine at that touch. And after that... some kind of relaxation took its place.

"I know it's hard for you..."

Ryouta brushed his eyelids with his sleeve.

"It's not hard for me..." He said "It would be hard for Kagamicchi~"

"Eh?"

"He's got the hardest task to do. He didn't have to take it but he did... And he's making his best to make Retsuki not think about it. But he is still their child. Even now his curiosity about his parents is big. And I think Kagami wanted to tell him... but on the other side he's scared of losing him..."

The wind touched his forehead. Now he understand he was sweating maybe too much.

"My problem is much more lighter than his..." Kise whispered taking his fringe between his index finger and thumb stroking it.

"You're smart sometimes..."

"You're so mean sempaai!" Kise yelled with tears in his eyes turning his head to the man.

Kasamatsu smiled.

"But you're right. If they're gonna somehow meet, Retsuki would want to spend more time with him. It could be that Kagami would feel danger. He then... could lock him somehow..."

"Kagamicchi... lock Retsuki?" Asked Ryouta unsure of what he heard.

"Not in the real meaning... Like he wouldn't allow them to meet..."

"Hmm..."

The wind blew harder making the leafs brush on each other and made disturbing sound to their hearts.

"Everything would be easier if Kurokocchi would be with us..."

"Yes you're right..."

"Let's not talk about sad things for now. It's getting cloudy. Let's move somewhere else~!"

"Yes, let's go..."

* * *

They opened metal door and walked in.

On the court stood two boys. One of them had short blond hair and the other black. When Retsuki looked at him he couldn't brush the feeling that he knew him from somewhere. But from where?

"I've got another to play with us."

They lifted their heads. They stopped in front of them.

Two boys were looking at him with this certain light in their eyes, like he interested them.

"Good morning? My name is Retsuki..." Just as he was taught, he bowed a little.

The blond one took a ball and spun it on his finger.

"You don't have to be so polite. We're not gonna eat you. Anyway I'm Ryuuki" He nodded showing him his mouth with one front tooth out. Maybe he was hit by a ball?

"And I'm Komuri. Nice to meet you" Murmured the other kid. He was looking straight at him. This silver iris was giving him this kind of weird chill.

"There are four of us. Let's play some two-on-two!" Ryuuki bubbled still playing with ball "I will be with Komuri since Seirei knows Retsuki!"

He was ordering everyone, but they didn't mind, like a natural leader.

Retsuki stared at blond boy, then at the black haired one, and then at the redhead. He didn't know their movements at all. He walked to Seirei and leaned to whisper to his ear:

"Can you give me some time?"

The boy turned to him with a questioning look. He was looking at his eyes, like he wanted to read something from them. Then he nodded.

Ryuuki and Komuri had a ball and stood at the center line. Ryuuki dribbled and ran past Seirei who was trying to guard him. Then he passed to Komuri. He took position and threw the basket ball, not giving the redhead the chance to catch up with him.

"Yay first point!" Shouted Ryuuki throwing his fist in the air.

Retsuki hit the ground with his shoes. He can do it.

Seirei started to slowly walk to Ryuuki who started to cover him with his tanned arms.

"You won't get pass me!" He smirked.

The redhead took a step to pass over but somebody stole ball from his hands, pushing it to the front. The blond caught it and ran to his opponents basket. He scored another point.

"Yeah, another one!"

Good coordination.

Seirei turned to him.

"Can you play now?"

Retsuki walked to him and nodded.

"Yes..."

Ball belonged to Komuri. He was taking the same tactics as his predecessor. Slowly, slowly...

Seirei guard him with his hands wide in front of boy. But on Komuri right stood Ryuuki ready to attack if he would get the ball from his partner.

That's it!

Seirei tried to caught the ball with his left hand.

Almost!

Komuri looked like he wanted to go through, but it was a fake.

In the last second he passed it to the blond boy. Ryuuki smiled.

"It's far too early for you to beat us!"

He raised his hand to take the ball that was flying right at him.

But Retsuki knew that.

He speeded up and caught the ball just a few centimeters from the palms of the other boy.

"Good one!"

Komuri and Ryuuki chased him.

He knelt a little bit and took position to throw. The two boys appeared in front of him and jumped to block him.

But he passed to his left. Seirei caught it and threw. They scored their first point.

Retsuki stared at the falling ball.

"Did you say something, Ryuuki?" He asked with this smile that said 'don't underestimate us'.

"Not bad~" Returned boy brushing his forehead.

It was Retsuki's time to start. He just ran quickly at Ryuuki. He grinned.

"Ha one-on-one?"

Retsuki smirked and did a turnover on his heels. They squeaked on the court.

But Komuri stood there, right behind him.

He faked a pass to the right and passed to the left. Seirei ran to the basket. He tried to throw but Ryuuki blocked him from behind and the ball flew to Komuri.

Retsu ran to his opponent and caught ball. He then shot it while jumping.

"That won't be easy~" He said when he landed.

"Bring it on!"

* * *

Both men walked to the court. They stopped behind the fence and just stared.

"Ah, there they are!"

On the court, four boys were running back and forth, passing balls and yelling to each other words that was not heard from that distance.

They stopped for awhile.

"They look happy"

"Yes..."

They heard a thunder.

They looked at each other and walked to open the metal door.

"Oi Komuri!"

"Retsuki!"

Everyone turned to the two aduts who walked to the court.

The blackhaired boy who had the ball turned his head. He opened his mouth.

"Otou-san... and Kise-san!" He shouted

"Kise-ji and Kasamatsu-san!" Yelled Kuroko.

Komuri looked at Retsuki and stared back.

"You know him?" They asked each other in unison.

Kise laughed at that scene. He put his hands on his hips and leaned a little bit in forward.

"You two don't recognize each other?" He asked

They stared at each other eyes, clear silver coin and deep ocean blue.

"It's you!"

Kise dropped his arms.

"Now?!"

Retsuki blinked and turned to look at his uncle.

"I haven't see him in years!" He yelled pouting his cheek.

"Okay, okay!"

Two boys walked to them.

"Ah good afternoon, Kasamatsu-san!" Bowed Ryuuki and Seirei.

"Ah hello to you guys... Playing as always?" Asked Yukio smiling softly at them.

"Yes!" They said.

He then looked back at bluenette.

"You meet new friends?" Kise crouched in front of boy.

Retsuki immediately brightened and clasped his hands together.

"Yes, We were playing basketball!"

"And who won?"

"Draw for now!"

Ryouta ruffled his head and stood up.

"We will be going home soon~" He said turning to his old teammate.

"Eh... but I don't want too..." Moaned bluenette tugging on man pants.

"But it's gonna rain soon..."

"So come with us!"

"Eh really? We won't be a problem?" Asked Kise, picking Retsu up from the ground and putting him on his hip..

"Nah, we're happy to guest you..." Kasamtasu showed him thumb up

"Yes... so bye, bye!" Komuri smiled a little and turned to his friend.

"Bye bye Seirei and Ryuuki" Mumbled Retsuki and waved at them too.

The blond waved him back with two hands.

"See ya!"

And they started to walk away talking to each other. Seirei held the ball under his arm.

Kasamatsu's house wasn't that far as theirs but it was in the opposite direction. The boys were laughing about why they didn't recognize each other and the adults talked about some work issues.

When they arrived home, Miko Kasamatsu was putting plates on the table in the living room.

"We're back!" Yelled the Kasamatsu family, stepping in their home.

"Welcome back!" The woman greeted them back.

Miko Kasamatsu had long orange tied hair and yellow eyes. She had pierced ears (piercing was her hobby in free time).

From what he remembered, Retsuki always liked the lively color of her hair. It gained the attention of every eyes in a positive way. Not to mention the gold eyes that were looking at you from very long but thin eyelashes.

"We have guests? I must serve another portion then."

It looked she recognized them.

"Good afternoon Miko-san!"

"Good afternoon..."

Both guests bowed and took off their shoes in the corridor.

"Aren't we intruding?" Asked Ryouta stepping on the wooden door.

"Of course not! I made more food than usual so feel free!" Miko shook her hand in the air. Her nails was colored green.

He smiled.

They all ate dinner and talked about many things. After that, the adults made some coffee while Retsuki and Komuri played on a game console.

Looking at Kasamatsu-san, his wife and son, Retsuki could only think about one thing. He wanted to paint this picture in his mind, so it could stay there longer and longer.

The look of a normal, happy, and full family.

* * *

Sunday went with a blink of an eye and it was already Monday.

They were late as always. Kuroko was putting on his kindergarten uniform.

"Hurry, hurry!"

Kise was running all around the room with no goal in particularl. He looked like he was searching for something but didn't know what.

Today Ryouta starts work from vacation. But he must have drive Retsuki back.

"Kise-ji I'm ready..." Mumbled the boy, looking at man who was throwing documents into his brown bag.

"Ah yes, wait a minute..."

Of course he waited longer. But finally Kise tied his necktie and both of them went out.

When they stopped at the parking lot, Ryouta walked him off.

Kurika stood in the corridor talking with the receptionist. When they openedthe, glass door she lifted up her head.

"Hello~"

She bowed and walked up to them.

"Just a minute!" The pleased blond said, clapping his hands.

She stopped, smiled and nodded. The blond crouched.

He lifted his head and stared right into Retsuki's cerulean eyes. This week went so fast and he felt like it was only yesterday that he took the boy home. During the night, he thought what he would say but in the end...

"T-thank you..."

Retsuki blinked and smiled. Then he hugged him tightly, putting his little hands on Kise neck..

"No problem..."

'Thank... you...'

The man clenched the back of the boy's uniform.

Kise smelled the vanilla scent from his blue hair.

This feeling was nostalgic. He remembered it too well. He loved that smell.

The so small posture, fitting perfectly in his arms.

Ah...

"Okay I'll be going..."

They stared at their faces.

"'Kay till later!"

"Bye!"

He gave him one last hug and went out not turning back.

* * *

"Oi Taiga!"

Said man turned with his mouth full of sandwich to the other person.

"What?" He grumbled brushing his lips at the same time.

"You look anxious..."

Himuro brushed the bangs from his black eyes and sat in front of Kagami's desk.

He put the last bite of sandwich in his mouth.

"Noo..."

"You're eyes are tired" Pointed Tatsuya.

Kagami brushed it. He then crumpled the paper from his lunch and threw it into the bin.

"I just wanted to pick Retsuki up!" He murmured staring as the paper ball flew right into it.

The blackhaired put his cheek on left palm.

"You didn't see him 2 days. You were at Kise's place on Friday!"

Kagami scratched his cheek not looking at his friend.

"I think I got used to his prescence..."

Finally, the redhead turned and picked up his cup of coffee.

"You were feeling down this week?" Asked Himuro.

The man coughed in his drink. He covered his mouth and stared with raised eyebrows at his brother.

"No, not that much!"

The man put his palms on the desk. He started to brush his fingers.

"You're lying..."

Taiga put away his cup.

"I can't lock him. From now on, he will be moving further away from me. He has his own life. I can't decide his ways. " He said lowering his voice.

"Hmm... you finally understood."

He hit his head with hand.

"I knew all along..."

"Haha, really?"

"Yes..."

It was true. He knew it from the beginning.

From the first time when he held the newborn baby in his arms.

And maybe there was the source of his problem. Thinking about it made him feel bad.

'Take care...'

He didn't want to lose the kid. Not now. Not...

He sighed. He couldn't be selfish.

* * *

"Retsuki!"

"Uncle!"

The young boy jumped into his uncle's arms. Kagami lifted him still hugging.

"I missed you..."

"We didn't see each other for two days!" The boy said into his ear.

"Nevermind!"

He put Retsuki back on floor. He saw the teacher approach him. So he stood straight and looked at the chocolate orbs of woman.

"It's good to see you again" Kurika bowed, with a thin line forming on her pink lips.

"Same for me" Taiga ruffled boys hair.

The girl smiled.

"Retsuki was very good today. He did 5 exercises by himself!" She said.

"Really?" Kagami turned his head at the kid "That's amazing!" He said with pure disbelief in his voice.

He felt proud of course.

"Not really. Kurika-sensei is a good teacher!"

Kurika knelt in front of her carer.

"Oh thank you. I was learning from the best." She patted him.

They said goodbye and went home.

* * *

Taiga was making dinner and at the same time, Retsuki was reading a book that he got from Kise. He laid on his stomach in the well known sofa in his home.

He yawned. His eyes hurt.

"Retsuki dinner!"

The boy turned and closed the book and put it under his arm.

"Okay!" He replied.

The boy slowly slid off the sofa and walked to the table and sat in front of his uncle who was now putting peas on the plate. He then showed it to boy.

They ate in silence. Kuroko was still reading.

"Don't read while eating..." rebuked him Kagami.

The boy blinked but put away his lecture.

He stared at the man in front of him.

Kagami wasn't young. He could see wrinkles forming on his nose. He had manly face features so when looking at him you knew he got through many problems in his life.

But there he was.

Uncle could be happy... with his own family. Wife, own son or daughter.

But he chose him.

Caring for Retsuki could be very hard sometimes and he knew it. He knew it to well maybe.

Kagami resigned from many better choices, just to stay with him...

He sacrificed all his adult life for someone who wasn't even related to him. He did so much...

"Amazing" He whispered.

"What?" Kagami lifted his face from bowl with soup.

"N-nothing!" Retsuki stuttered and looked back at his plate.

For him?

* * *

_'Why should I do it!'_

_'P-lease... you... are...'_

_'But I'm not good with children!"_

_'You're the only one who can do it!... so please...!'_

_And this reaching palm to him._

Kagami woke up in the middle of night. He sat and brushed sweat forming on his forehead.

It was just a dream.

Just a dream.

Just...

* * *

"Aomine, officer is calling you!"

Daiki lifted his gaze from the newspaper that laid on his knees.

"So?" He asked in bored tone.

A man that stood in a police uniform in front of him put one of his hands on his hip and sighed.

"You need to go there!"

"Eh..."

The man shrugged his arms and slowly stood up from his place, throwing the newspaper on his desk.

With shuffling legs he walked through the crowded room of his police office. Everyone was sitting on the computer or talking to each other. One man in the corner was making himself some coffee from the machine.

He stopped next to the wooden door. He knocked and went in when he heard the familiar "Come in!" from the inside.

The room was in good style. Walls were white, but there were some hangings of some kind of certificate. In the middle stood a long desk with too many papers on it. Behind it was a moving armchair and a window with white blinds. And there was some kind of plants in the corner.

And the most hated furniture. The guest chair.

The armchair turned around and he could now see the darkhaired man with closed eyes.

"Good afternoon, Imayoshi-san..." He accented the suffix furrowing his eyebrows at that sound.

The man smiled and pushed his square glasses higher on his long, thin nose.

Oh how he hated that smile. There was always something behind that smile.

A cruel plan.

"Ah Aomine..." The man moved some kind of yellow paper that was laying in front of him

He gestured him to sit in the chair in front of him.

Daiki sat and placed his hands in his pockets.

"What do you want?" He grumbled turning his head to the left and staring at the wall.

"Oh, what a tone to your superior?"

Daiki spluttered.

"Yes, yes..."

Imayoshi was looking at him for awhile. Then he put his hands on the desk together.

"Good" He crossed his legs "I called you here for one case. Lately I can see that you're fooling around in your work."

"I'm not!" Murmured Aomine glaring at the man

The man smirked.

"Oh yes you are! So the chief officer told me to give you a little punishment"

He turned his head and stared at the closed eyes of Imayoshi. He gulped.

"We're holding a 'Security Learning Programm' in kindergarten, right?" He took a pencil and put it between his middle finger and index.

"Y-yes..." Aomine stuttered.

"Well, you'll be part of it too~. Everyone will have one kindergartner to take care of. We... at first... didn't agree to put you in it, but... there you are. Haha! I think it's a good punishment~." Imayoshi turned the pencil.

"What?" The tanned man stood up from his chair so fast that the furniture fell to the floor.

"Yes, you're gonna have your own charge."

He felt as if his ears are shutting from the world. He wanted to shake his head, but now he couldn't.

"Wait, what?" He shouted and slammed his palm on the desk so some of the sheets flew off.

The blackhaired didn't move an inch. He was still playing with the yellow pencil.

"What I told you. You will have your own kindergartner. You'll get more information in a week. Now you can go."

He finally looked a his co-worker with ordering eyes.

Aomine clenched his fist, bowed and went out.

Then he hit wall with his fist, making everyone in the room look at him.

But he didn't care.

* * *

Kagami massaged his temples. He was drowsy. All night he couldn't sleep.

"Tired?" Asked Tatsuya sipping on his coffee.

His desk was in front of Kagami's.

"Like hell..." He murmured trying to read something from the computer screen.

Suddenly they heard shouts coming from the hall. Everyone lifted their heads and stared at the door.

"What's going on?"

Suddenly one of their co-workers burst in and closed the door.

"It's the Police and Social Institute!"

Kagami blinked.

Then inside went their chief. He fixed his gray hair.

"Everyone in position!" He ordered

They stood up in unison.

After awhile walked in three people. One of them was small with pissed little eyes. Behind him was one man in a police uniform. He was looking around not really interested in the situation. On the right side walked tall man with short black hair and glasses. They all stood in front of the chief.

"Sorry for interrupting you. My name is Kariguchi Harikani, I'm from the Social Institution. I'm here with my client who wants to register a complaint on your work."

Chief nodded

"Very well. Come to my office. I'll talk with you."

The angry man nodded. He was holding his hat in front of him.

They turned but someone interrupted them.

"Can I stay here for a while?" Asked taller blackhaired man.

The chief blinked at that sudden question but nodded.

"Of course! Kagami make the mister some coffee!"

Taiga stiffened.

"O-okay!"

The man went to the electronic kettle on the other side of room. He put in cup some grain of coffee.

The unknown person approached him.

"Sorry for the problem..." He said.

"No, it's fine!"

He switched on the kettler and massaged his temples.

"Are you tired Mister?" Asked person.

Kagami turned to him.

"N-no..." He lied. Man stared at him with cunning eyes "Just didn't sleep enough..."

"Same as me..." The man smiled a little.

He poured water to the cup.

"My name is Kariguchi Harikani" Man showed him his hand.

"Kagami Taiga..." Murmured Taiga looking a this smiled face

He then shook hands with him.

* * *

The morning and afternoon flew by in the blink of an eye. They were driving back to home.

Retsuki looked through the window into the street.

After a few minutes they walked into the home.

"What you want to eat?"

"Anything is fine~"

Kagami walked into kitchen while Retsuki went to his room. He started to clean the room. When he ended dinner was ready.

Retsuki talked about his day and Taiga only blinked or nodded, lifting the corner of his lips. He looked somewhat tired.

"Uncle, are you drowsy?" Asked the boy, putting away canteen.

The man brushed his forehead.

"A little... I had hard work..." He murmured.

Retsuki frowned

"So go to sleep!"

The man stood up.

"I think I will. Don't do anything reckless."

"I won't~'

He ruffled the boys hair and disappeared into his room.

The boy sat on the sofa and turned on the TV. He was searching through the channels. But nothing caught his attention for more than few seconds. Se he switched it off. He laid on the sofa with his head hanging from it upside down. He stared at the black screen.

It was true. Kagami tried his best to be a proper caretaker. He was taking everything to his limit. And he?

He should do something for him too!

'Tuesday at 6 P.M at Maiji Burger'

The words of Seijuurou flew by his head.

That's it. Two things in one hand.

He sat straight and walked off the sofa. He slowly stepped into the hall and looked into uncles room.

Kagami was sleeping.

Retsuki went to his room and took some money from his piggy-bank.

He wrote wry letters on blank paper that he found in the kitchen and left it on a table. He then took the keys from the hook in the corridor and went out.

It was still 5.43 p.m. ... He had time to go there.

He was in a good mood somehow. He kicked some stones and jumped on the cobblestone. No one in the streets really paid any attention to him but he didn't mind.

He was happy!

Everything was going so well in his world.

He went into the restaurant humming some song.

He had his uncles and friends.

He walked not looking at his way.

Everyone cared for him and loved him. Like one big family.

Suddenly he tripped on something on the floor and faltered. He bumped into someone.

"Hey, what are you doing?!"

He lifted his gaze to look directly into the navy blue iris of a policeman.

What happened once could not happen again. But if it happened twice it could happen three times.

* * *

Finally... ended it! Ahh It was so long till I write it. Anyway hope you like it. I know, I know nothing happened in this chapter too, but slowly we're making progress to the point when... something actually will happen!

And with this chapter I'm ending the first part of Letter. From next chapter starts second part =D. Maybe more interesting... I want it to be...

Anyway, thank you all for all reviews. I really love to read them!

the phantom reviewer - Yep, Kuroko is a man and this is mpreg xD (but I don't mind, you can imagine him as a female :3). Aww I can't tell you now... but wait... soon it will all reveal! I'm so happy that you like my fanfic =D.

And thank you all! But be a little patient. You will soon know what happened to Kuroko and Aomine!

I'm very grateful to my beta-reader:

Aerean94 - as she took the job of checking my fanfiction. I hope you still will be doing this :3 Even that you know how it is hard to correct my mistakes xD.

Setoshi - for your support and your work, even if you do not have time!

Thank you all! :3


	9. Special - Letter first

Series: Kuroko no Basket

Genre: Angst, Family

Rating: PG-13/T

All original characters belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. OC characters belong to me. Contains some OOCness.

* * *

_'Kise-kun!'_

A man turned on his bed to the other side.

_'Kise-kun...'_

He covered his head with the pillow that he sleeps on.

_'Kise...-kun?'_

He shut his eyes more tightly. His head hurt. He hated that night. That night which he couldn't forget. When his body won't listen to him. When his mind was going all crazy, pouring out all the memories. He... hated it...

The man sat on the bed and drew his knees closer to his chest. He tried to calm down his body but it wouldn't listen to him.

He could still hear that voice in his head. Warm, quiet... calling his name.

How many years has it been?

Kise turned his head and laid it down on his knees. He stared out the window.

It was one of the nights where the sky was gray. Street lamps were shining down below and it almost looks like the night were reflecting them. Not a single star.

His heart somewhat ached. Like it felt the nostalgia coming out from that night.

He leaned across the bed and opened the higher drawer. Under the many papers laid a yellow old envelope. He took it out.

The paper was rough to the touch of his fingerprints.

He remembered all too well when he opened it the very first time. Ever since then, he looked at it so many times that he lost count.

From inside, he took out the fragile antique sheet that had some darkened spots. He opened it and leaned on the wall as someone else's voice went in his head as he read it.

_09.05. 2XXX_

_To Kise-kun..._

_The first thing I want to tell you is that I'm very sorry for writing a letter and not telling you. Somehow it is only in this way can I put my thoughts together. Or maybe if I were to look at your face I will fall apart._

_Maybe this letter is my way of saying 'goodbye'? I don't want to think about it that way, so I treated this as a chapter to a book. This way I can get through it. So please Kise-kun treat this as a book too._

_Today, the doctor visited me and asked me if I was feeling well. I told him that I was fine. Afterwards, he did a check up and smiled said that I was doing great. I think he wanted to cheer me up. He had this sad look on his face when he looked at me with pitiful I smiled at him and nodded. After that, I took my favorite book and started to read. You know which one. I read it so many times that I remember all the dialogues. But in another way I never got bored of reading it. And then I thought... that I want to read it few more times, that I'll remember every chapter._

_Nee Kise-kun... how many times am I gonna read it now?_

_I'm scared... I'm scared. When I close my eyes at night I'm scared of tomorrow. I'm scared that the next day will be the last. I'm scared when at the thought that I'm never gonna read that book again. I'm scared at the thought that I'm not gonna see you again. I'm scared at the thought that I'm not gonna eat sushi with all my friends again..._

_And for the most I'm scared when I'm thinking that something can go wrong._

_Whenever Daiki goes out I fear that I'm not gonna see him again. I keep smiling at him with this happy smile. He doesnt't have to know anything. I don't want to look at his lachrymose face._

_Sorry that you heard it from Akashi-kun. I really wanted to tell you... I'm sorry for lying to you..._

_Even now... I'm barely holding the pen in my trembling hand. I can't write one proper word._

In this place the letters were wrote wry. Like someone was prolonging them.

_I wanted to meet with you more. I wanted to drink more coffee with you, Kagami-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun, Akashi-kun and everyone. I want to come back to my work. I want to look at falling snow one more time. I want to spend one more birthday with Daiki..._

_Why am I so greedy?_

_It's weird, but when I'm touching the place under my heart and feel it... This somehow calms me. So I'm putting my palm here and listen. Listening to this small beating life. And I'm crying from happiness._

_Ah I want to hear his first words. I want to teach him how to walk. I want to feed him. I want to walk him off to school. I want to talk with him. I want to kiss him on forehead and lay down on the bed with him. I want him..._

_When did I become so greedy..._

_I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared..._

_So I'm laying and touching this place and then... everything just disappeared._

_In the end I'm a very happy person. I'm glad that I lived my life the way I wanted. I'm glad that I met you Kise-kun. I'm glad that I went to Teikou and then to Seirin. I'm glad that I met so many kind people who are now my friends. I'm glad that I love Daiki. I'm glad that we have him..._

_In the end from what are these tears. I'm still scared but somehow very calm in the same time. I stare at my favorite book and smile._

_Nee Kise-kun... It was a good life in the end..._

_I want to thank you for all your kindness and love. That you were with me till now. That you cared for me. That you always cheered me up. I'm very grateful that you were just yourself._

_I'm sure that you'll be happy from now on._

_Thank you and sorry._

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

_PS: Try to guess what we're gonna name him!_

And Kise cried, 'cause he knew the answer to this question from the beginning.

* * *

Sorry that this is not new chapter, but special. But somehow I really wanted to write that kind of thing... In the first place I didn't plan to write special to this fic, but... I don't know... just have the mood to write it. xD In one of the weirdest place! xD You never know where you can find your afflatus.

I'm finishing slowly chapter 8 XD... I'm trying my best, so wait a little bit more! xD

Thanks to:

Aerean94-for checking this special :3! Just simply doing this make me grateful and happy! xD

And Setoshi xD!

And of course all you Readers! I'm so happy that you're reading this xD!

Till next chap :3!


	10. Chapter 8

Series: Kuroko no Basket

Genre: Angst, Family

Rating: PG-13/T

All original characters belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. OC characters belong to me. Contains some OOCness.

* * *

II Every flower will bloom

He blinked once, twice. In front of him stood a tall tanned man with bunch of navy hair wearing his police uniform.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"Ah" The boy snapped back to reality and bowed "I'm very sorry!"

He stood up and looked into the man's eyes.

The man was looking straight at him, but suddenly he blinked.

"Ah it's you!" His shout came across all the restaurant.

"You recognize me now, mister?" On Retsuki lips played grin.

Policeman brushed his temples and stared at the cash register.

"N-nevermind..." He murmured.

"What are you want?"

He went closer the waitress.

"Ah yes... I want 12 cheeseburgers and a cola..."

The woman nodded and the man paid for his own meal.

"Please, wait for a moment... And for you?"

"Hm..." Retsuki looked at his money which he took out of his pocket "Sixteen hamburgers and one medium vanilla shake!"

Woman stared at him with agape opened eyes.

"Si-sixteen?" She asked wanting to to check if she didn't misunderstand anything.

"Yes, sixteen!"

"O-okay..."

Boy paid and then woman disappeared in the bar kitchen.

The man put the weight of his body on left leg.

"You're not too small for that amount of burgers?" He grumbled.

"I'm not small! And it's not for me" Retsuki pouted.

Man didn't look at him. He pointed at the cash.

"You should tell this woman what you want to pack this..."

"Ah I forgot"

In that moment the woman returned with two trays of burgers and shake on it.

"Here's both of your meals."

Boy went a little bit closer.

"Ano... can I..." Boy stuttered. It wasn't kind of him to ask about it now "Can miss give me..."

"This boy want to pack this hanburgers~!"

Girl stared at tanned man. He was staring at her with half opened eyelids.

Waitress tried to smile staring at the man scared faced.

"Ah... okay!"

She returned few second later with package. She put Retsuki's food in it.

"Sorry for the problem..." Boy bowed.

Woman looked at him and then smiled closing her eyes, and gave the package to him.

"No problem" She said in nice tone of woman voice.

He took the shake with the other hand. It was hard to balance the pack that was way too heavy on his left arm and light shake on right.

"Thank you very much"

His arms were trembling. He tried to put the straw in his mouth.

The man shifted his leg on right with tray in his palm.

"Let's sit and you can drink it. I don't want to have more work 'cause you make a car accident..."

The boy nodded not really knowing what to do anyway.

The man directed him to a seat near window where they sat.

He opened his cheeseburgers. Boy in the same time drank his shake.

'You'll meet someone interesting'

Retsuki stared at the monotone face of man eating his cheeseburger.

Did Akashi-ji mean this policeman or somebody else? And what was so interesting about him? Just a policeman, he guess... Of course he was amazing (he saved him twice) but... that was suspecting.

He stared at the still munching man.

"What are you looking at?"

After a while he understood what policeman was talking.

"N-nothing..." He returned to drinking.

"So stop looking"

"I can't. Having my eyes closed is uncomfortable..." Said boy with this poker face.

„Hmm..." Man looked at him and then bite on his meal. They ate in silence.

"Are you stalking me?" He suddenly asked.

"Why would I?" Retsuki tilted his head to the side.

"We're meeting unusual often..."

"It's just a coincidience. Mister is in the same place as me..."

He sipped. How could he know that the policeman would be here? He just came here to meet someone interesting. And if this interesting person was this policeman, then what he should know about him that could get his attention?

"I was here first..."

"So?"

Man closed his eyes and sighed.

Kid sipped on his vanilla shake.

"May I ask your name?"

Man snapped and turned his head so he looked at him with tired eyes. He was staring right into his orbs.

Retsuki felt as the man was researching his mind inside. He didn't like that feeling.

"Aomine..."

He blinked. He repeated the name in his head.

Aomine, Aomine, Aomine...

"And firstname?"

Arm of man suddenly twitched like it was in one position for too long. Or maybe that was just boys imagination?

"I don't like it..."

This policeman was weird.

From everybody was he building the same wall? It it was just him?

"My name is Retsuki!"

Man blinked and lifted his head maybe too fast..

"It's not fair that you show me only you surname so I only tell you my surname for balance!"

Man stared, stared and suddenly started to laugh.

Retsuki's brow twitched at that sound. But he didn't say anything.

Aomine brushed his eyes.

"You're weird..." He murmured trying to catch his breath.

"Aomine-san too..." Boy grumbled glaring at the man.

Man laughed once more time.

"Oh my, I feel like an old man!"

"That's not funny. Honorifics are needed!"

Man laughed harder.

Retsuki pouted.

"Mou mean!"

He hold his stomach trying to calm his body.

"Stop, my stomach hurts!"

"Mou..."

He sipped and looked at his watch. He saw the time on the wristwatch.

"Argh It's this time? I need to return home!"

Boy stood and took bag.

"Bye, bye Aomine-san!"

"Wait, what?"

But he ran from the restaurant.

* * *

Daiki sat there staring at the empty place where just few seconds sat boy. Then he chomp on his food.

'_Maybe...Retsuki...?'_

It's just a coincidence.

* * *

Home was still quiet. Kagami-ji was still sleeping on his bed and snoring.

Retsuki breathed out and closed the door to his uncle room..

He mustn't be so fast in house.

He went to his room and took a book from the table. He started to read it.

* * *

Taiga woke up in the evening. He went to kitchen and smiled looking at the bag on the table and paper near it.

* * *

Today was weird night. The most weird about it was a dream.

Somehow always he had this feeling that his dream were somehow... he cannot put it in words. But it was like a memory he couldn't... no can't remember.

But in this dream he heard voice. Very calm, very quiet... And in the same place somehow... painfull...

'_I'm sorry"_

He turned to see nothing.

'I'm sorry'

In another way there still was nobody.

'_I'm so sorry...'_

There appeared small point in front of him. All white. He couldn't see this person face.

'_Please forgive me...'_

'_Retsuki!"_

Boy blinked. His name ringed in his ears. He suddenly felt like the voice come from everywhere.

"Mama?" He whispered.

He slowly shifted his foot and started to walk.

Person turned a little bit. He was holding his arms like he felt somehow cold. Person shivered.

'_I'm so sorry...'_

"Wait..."

He slipped.

Boy woke up in one second. His head was pulsating and he touched his forehead. He felt an urge to cry, but he stopped.

Voice still echoed somewhere in the background.

* * *

"Retsuki~"

Boy lifted his head up. Kagami wore a scary smile. He was standing above him

"Did you go out without a permission?" He asked.

Boy gulped at this question.

"I wrote you a note?" He whispered.

"That doesnt't mean I allowed you to do that~ Last time you were at Midorima's place, but now you were all alone!"

"S-sorry?"

Kagami sighed.

"Only this you want to tell me?"

"Double sorry?"

Could he ever understand him?

"I don't want to lock you up, but... couldn't you just tell me where are you going..."

"But you were sleeping..."

"So you need to wake me up!"

Boy returned to his book.

"Okay. I'll do it next time."

Of course not...

* * *

"Children quiet!"

Everyone stopped and sat slowly on the floor and looked at the chocolate haired woman that stood in the middle of the red carpet. She clasped her hands together.

"In two weeks we gonna have in two days per week lesson about security. We all gonna have on our teacher that will come to us from police office in Tokyo. So please be nice to him... And don't make ruckus"

She stared at all here kids.

"Yes" They said in unison.

Somehow feeling lighthearted she answered.

"Thank you"

* * *

Oh so boring~

All week flew by a blink of an eye and it was Saturday now.

He wave his legs laying on his belly on sofa

Taiga went pass him and walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge.

"Hmm... we need to go shopping." He stated.

Boy tilted his head from his position.

"Okay!"

Something to do!

They put on clothes and went out. They drove few minutes. They stop in front of the big shop.

It was one of this big supermarket that was almost in every larger town in country. At the front were several cashed with long line to them. Behind them stood tall shelves filled with supplies, from bread, sugar, teas, coffees to milk products and laundry detergent.

"So let's get some water!" Kagami pushed the trolley they took in the entrance. Retsuki stood on the pipe connecting front and back wheel.

Taiga drove him looking at the shelves and putting in few supplements.

"Do we need waffle liquid?" Asked man staring at the bottle.

"Nah, I prefer natural one" Murmured boy and want inside the trolley.

"Hmm... Hm... maybe I should do some tomorrow."

"Yay!"

Man put it away and rode further. They were in this labyrinth for about an hour.

"So..." Kagami looked at the list "I like oat cookies. Could you get me some?"

Boy nodded and walked out. He get pass many people to the passage with sweets. He started looking at the package around him.

"Cookies...cookies... on there..."

He lenghtened his hand to caught the last pack of cookies but somebody wanted them too.

Man palm was big.

"Ah sorry!"

Boy tilted his head still reaching for the food.

"Ah Mura-ji..."

Purple haired man stared at him. In his other hand he had basket filled only with candies and chips.

"Ah Retsu-chin... what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Shopping and you?"

"The same~"

They stood there still touching the bag. Retsuki moved back his hand.

"You can take it Mura-ji..." He murmured and stood.

Purple haired took the package and stared at it humming something under his nose. He stood it on boy's head.

"I could eat something else~"

Boy caught the package that fall down.

"Ah in that way thank you very much..." He bowed.

Giant opened packed of brown sugar candies and put some in his mouth.

"Can't you wait till you buy it?" Asked bluenette staring at the man.

Man swallowed.

"But it's so good..."

Boy sighed but yelped when he felt someone putting him up.

He was sitting on Murasakibara's arm.

"What are you doing Mura-ji?" He asked with blank face.

"See? Theres so many sweets to eat anyway..."

Boy blinked and beamed.

From this point he could see all corridor filled with candies and sweets.

He put his palm on fury head of man.

"Yeah, It's candy kingdom!"

* * *

"Ah Kagami-san?"

Man tilted his head from the bottle of milk and looked at the blackhaired in front of him. He had basket in his hand too. As everyone in this shop.

"Ah... good afternoon" Murmured Taiga trying to search in his mind name of the man. He caught it.

"Nariguchi-san..."

Man smiled.

"I never could assume that I could met you here!"

"Me too... What are you doing?"

Genius... What you can do in shop?

"Shopping for dinner. The same as you"

Stupid...

"Sorry..."

Kagami felt as his cheeks got redder from embarrassment. He brushed his head and looked at the basket of other one. He saw the waffle liquid.

"You have kids?"

Man blinked.

"No, I just like waffle... Can't I?"

That kind smile somehow mixed with childlishy eyes send chills on his spine

"No, no you can of course!"

"Hoooi!"

Taiga turned. He saw Atsushi walking with Retsuki on his back. Well, not only he saw that. Almost everyone in this shop.

"It's your son?"

Startled by this sudden question he turned to man.

"N-no. I'm taking care of him... just..."

He gulped.

I'm never gonna be his father.

In this time both approached them.

"Who is this?" Asked boy looking at the blackhaired.

Kagami stiffened.

"Ah..."

"I'm Kariguchi Harikani. Nice to meet you!"

Man reach his head up so the little boy could shake it.

"Kuroko Retsuki!"

Boy shook his hand with man.

Atsushi ate his sweets.

"Murasakibara Atsushi. Nice to meet you"

Man smiled and shook hand of Murasakibara too.

Something tingled in his mind.

"What are you doing here Murasakibara?"

"Buying sweets Kaga-chin~" He mumbled with candy in his mouth.

"Don't talk with something in your mouth. And don't call me Kaga-chin!" Man yelled waving his hand in air.

"But why?"

"Because kids could mimic you!"

"I can't mimic Mura-ji. He's too big!"

"You! I didn't mean that!" Taiga yelled and massaged his temples "Ah what I have to deal with you two!'

Boy smiled and Atsushi still ate his snack grinning under his nose.

They heard a chuckle coming from behind them. Man covered his mouth like he didn't want to show them his white teeth.

"It's good to have a happy family!"

Kagami blinked and raised his one eyebrow.

"Yep. I love my uncles very much!"

Sometime he didn't understand how Retsuki could so easily understand others.

* * *

They bought their things and went out of the shop. He waved the man goodbye and turned to look at each other.

"Why are you still here?" Kagami stared at still eating giant.

"I don't have anything else to do. It's Saturday you know..."

W-what? Today was Saturday!

Retsuki sighed heavily. He forgot to go to Maji-ba.

"What happened Retsu-chin?" Asked Murasakibara.

"N-nothing..."

* * *

Akashi moved his pawn.

Midorima blinked. He moved one of his figure so it was facing one of Akash'si.

They were sitting in the redhead's room.

It was big wall glass which were showing all city to them just behind the back of Seijuurou. Walls were colored in fairy beige color. In the middle of almost empty room stood table with two chairs.

"I win..."

Midorima sighed.

"Why so suddenly?" He asked putting away his counters.

Akashi moved his pawns too.

"I was bored. Once again?" He asked not looking at his friend.

They arrange counters on their starting places one more time.

Sun was slowly fading away behind the high building that could be seen from glass window. Shadow was slowly covering Midorima faces co he need to look very closely to see what move Akashi made.

"You are bored? I can't believe it" Murmured Shintarou.

Seijuurou smiled under his nose and moved his hetman.

"I can get bored too..."

Midorima moved his.

"That's why it was time to do something interesting..."

* * *

It was good to return to their normal life. On Monday Kise and Momoi visited them and stayed for dinner. On Tuesday Hyuuga family came to chat for a little bit. Life flew by that.

He cannot go out on Tuesday. Kagami didn't allow that.

* * *

He sat on very uncomfortable chair in meeting room. Walls were all white. Windows were covered in blinds so in room was almost dark.

His office stood up from the place at the end of long table. Almost every co-workers sat with them.

Man took paper from the table and stared at it. He coughed.

"As you know from our Security Program every one of you will have one school or kindergarten..."

Imayoshi walked and sat in front of him and watched as the officer were talking about plan.

Aomine stared at the wall that was unusually interesting to him in this one particular moment. But in short- he need to go to... his place of work wherever it is... at 2 p.m. on every Tuesday and Thursday... Said something from the list of topic... Check the attendance register and head to home... Of course... more work more papers... To fill this stupid document for Department of Education in Tokyo

The end.

Aomine got up from his seat as everyone in the room started to talk with each other and slowly walking out.

"Wait, Aomine!"

Oh man, again...

He turned to look at smiling Imayoshi that was now stepping to him from the other side of meeting room.

"What?" He murmured covering hs mouth from yawning.

"It's your plan and name of you school... em... kindergarten~"

He grab paper that Imayoshi was showing him and looked on it.

"Fine..."

Shouichi smiled at him with this one, unusual almost kind smile.

"Good luck~!"

That was weird...

* * *

He was in Maij Burger. He ordered food and ate it in silence. He stared at the window in meantime.

Not knowing what to do he took the paper from his pocket and read it. He stared at the date, the town, short admission and looked at the name of kindergarten he suppose to go.

He almost choked on his cheeseburger. He blinked still staring at the name of institution.

It's just a blind accident right? Just an accident.

It couldn't be possible. It's just...

He didn't want to go there. Now, especially now! Why May from all month, and why this particular one from thousand kindergarten in Tokyo?

'_I love my work... You should visit me sometimes, kids love to see real police officers.'_

This voice still echoed in his head. Even after seven years. Like a mantra to him.

* * *

Another week started. It was still dark from yesterday's clouds and rain. Streets were wet from water.

Retsuki with his umbrella jumped over puddle in the hole.

Kagami felt bad. He wears light clothes for this weather. Only thin jeans jacket and t-shirt. And it was freaking cold.

So he sneezed.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Kagami brushed his nose with sleeve of his jacket.

"Y-yeah..." He mumbled.

And sneezed once again after that sentence.

When they reached kindergarten it started to rain harder. You cannot almost see opposite street.

Kurika walked to them. Her wide eyes staring at Kagami's wet hair.

"Kagami-san would it be better if you took umbrella?" She asked.

He looked at her trying to make a smile from his trembling lips.

"I don't have any. I thought it wouldn't rain" He murmured trying not to stutter.

Woman didn't seem to convinced.

Taiga looked at boy and patted his head.

"See ya later!"

Retsuki caught his uncle black pants making Taiga look into his orbs.

"Take my umbrella!"

Retsuki showed umbrella into his hands. Kagami stood there holding it until he grinned showing him his teeth.

"It's yours. I can't take it."

Boy pouted still pushing the umbrella into hands of Kagami.

"But I don't want you to get wet" He whined.

"Thank you but keep it. It could be useful."

"But..."

"Sh..!" Kagami put his pointing finger on mouth of bluenette

Retsuki silenced and pouted one more time.

* * *

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yee...aa...achooo" Sneezed Taiga.

Tatsuya put cup with tea on his desk.

"You better not get a cold..."

"Uhm..."

* * *

But with the flow of time Taiga felt worse and worse. His throat hurt as hell and he felt as his head could blow in any minute. Plus his eyes were aching from staring too long at the monitor scree.

It looks like he had a temperature too.

Himuro drove him to kindergarten.

"I said it!"

"Shut up!"

It was still raining. They went inside.

Kagami sneezed and after quick chat with receptionist little boy ran from the doors.

"Uncle!"

Boy hugged leg of man. He then looked at Himuro.

"Good afternoon" He said and bowed.

"Good afternoon!" Tatsuya smiled.

Kagami coughed,

"So let's go..."

They went into Himuro car and drove home. Tatsuya talked with Retsuki.

Taiga just sneezed.

All walked into their house.

Man threw his bag and fell to the sofa.

Boy went to him.

"Uncle, are you alright?" He asked looking at the back of Kagami head.

"Yeah, I just have a little cold..."

Retsuki stared at the men and decided to sat next to him.

Himuro in that time walked to kitchen to prepare dinner.

* * *

"So what are you going to do now?"

Kagami lifted his head from cup with tea and lemon. He had blanket on his arms

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Tatsuya put one on his hand on the foundation.

"You're ill..." He said smiling softly. His hair were covering his left eye.

"I'm not!" Yelled firefighter. After that he felt as his throat went dry so he coughed to clear it.

Tatsuya still looked at angry friend.

Kagami was sitting on sofa and Retsu were sleeping with head on his laps.

Rain was calmly dropping on the window in the living room. TV was turned off so it was the only sound in the room.

"So calm..."

"Yeah..."

Somewhere in the corridor clock was knocking out the full hour.

"In almost half month it's Retsu birthday. What should I buy for him?"

Tatsuya put the cup filled with coffee nearer his mouth.

"Do not buy him anything!" Murmured Taiga.

"I want to do it or I'm gonna buy something he does not need."

"No, don't buy anything..."

"I will buy something anyway..."

"Argh..."

Retsuki moved changing his position so his one hand was on Taiga laps. Man patted his head.

"And in half month is anniversary for... "

Kagami budged but sipped the coffee

"Yeah..." He whispered still stroking light hairs of boy.

"We should start preparing a party." Blackhead put the cup on the table.

"I need to ask Koganei-sempai..."

Kagami lifted his head.

"He said, he will do it this year as well..."

"Ah... yeah..."

In childish manner Tatsuya took his legs to the chair and put his head on knees that were near his chest.

"It's 7 years..."

"Yeah... It looks like one month. He's so big now..."

"When I first met him he was so small..."

"And now so big"

Retsuki murmured something under his nose. Smaller adult smiled at tilted his head.

"He's attached to you..."

"I know..."

"You look like a Dad and a Kid..."

Taiga felt as something stopped in his still aching throat. As word were stopping him from shouting them out.

"Sometimes..."

"Huh?"

He took deep breath wanting to calm his heart just a little bit.

He started at the window.

"Sometimes I wanted him to be my son..."

The other one didn't talk. He was staring right into his friend head, like he wanted to see through it.

"It would be maybe good... But reality is different..." He finally said.

Kagami clenched his fist. Maybe too strong. He furiously turned his head.

"Wouldn't it be better if I was his father!?" He raised his voice almost shouting.

"But it's not your place to decide it!" Ebony orbs of man went thinner cat like.

They stared at themselves in silence.

He stiffened when Retsuki moved a little and sighed finally relaxing his upperbody.

Kagami brushed his light hair and breathed in.

"S-sorry, past is history... I shouldn't rethought it..."

Tatsuya took his half empty cup and sipped on it.

"Anyway, now you're ill you should phone the chief and take medical leave for a while..."

Kagami opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw almost black aura emitting from his friend evil smile.

"Right, Taiga?"

He didn't have strenght to argue so he nodded.

"And I will be driving Retsu to kindergarten~ Okay?"

Kagami grumbled under his nose.

"I hate being ill..."

* * *

Man threw his work bag in the corner of dusty room.

Windows were covered by unclean curtains. On the floor laid old magazines mixed with wrapper from instant soups.

He sat on the one side of small table and took everything out of his pocket. Keys to car, wallet, paper...

He starter to research them and the unneeded one he teared in small pieces.

Some bills, letter from internal Revenue Service, some commercial.

He threw it all away.

He wanted to stand up and put the papers in bin but stopped.

He stared at the file which Imayoshi gave him. He sat once again and took the paper in his left hand.

_'Daiki, I got a job!'_

_'That's amazing Tetsu! We should celebrate it somewhere. What about going to restaurant...'_

_'We can't spend too much money this month'_

_'Aw we're not celebrating first job every month! Let's go!~'_

_'Mou you just want to eat something delicious...'_

_'Yes... Ah now you have this job we can walk home together. This...this... kindergarten is not far away from my office...'_

_'Daiki...'_

_'Sorry I remember the name of street! What was the name of kindergarten?'_

_'Mou... It is...'_

He stared at the name recalling everything in his head. Something that happened many years ago.

He moves his arms and he jogged his wallet that felt to the floor.

He snapped back and bent down to took it.

Aomine stared at the inside of wallet. At this little smile on photo in one of the pockets.

"What am I suppose to do... Tetsu..."

* * *

Ahh here it is. Chapter 8... So we started the second part~ It will have about 10-15 chapters... with so much fluffnes : D! And then we'll move to part third- the last (about 1-2 chapters)~. Somehow I'm grinning all over. xD Don't mind me xD!

In two chapters everything will be reveal... I think so xD"...

I wonder if all of you thought in this moment "Finally!".

Sorry, I really trying to make this fanfiction similar to real life. So thats why everything is so slow, there so many short moments and dialogues. I hope you'll understand :3.

And greatto thanks to:

Aerean94- that you found time to check this ;3 Arigatou!

And Setoshi.

And of course thank you Reader for your support and simply because you're here~ :3.

Till ya!


End file.
